The Girl in the Creek
by MandyLeigh87
Summary: They called her the girl in the creek. I just knew her as my older sister. And she was murdered when I was twelve years old. BxE AH Rated M
1. Prologue

They called her the girl in the creek. I just knew her as my older sister. And she was murdered when I was twelve years old. They found her face down in a small stream of water about twenty miles from town.

The reporters camped out in front of our house for weeks, waiting for one of us to make a comment. I knew better. My parents had told me to keep my mouth shut and I did for the most part. When I finally opened my mouth, I bet the reporters wished I hadn't.

I had pushed my way through the crowd on my front lawn on the last day of school, toting my younger brother Emmett behind me.

"Edward, how is your mommy doing?" One of them asked.

"Do you want to say something about your sister?" Another asked, sticking a microphone in my face. "Or to anyone?"

I sighed and told Emmett to go inside. I waited until he closed the door before I turned around.

"Yeah I have something to say," I mumbled. They giggled in excitement and huddled around me like a group of lions waiting to devour their next meal. "Get off my fucking lawn."

I got grounded for a month after that stunt. They beeped it out on TV of course, but it was fairly obvious what I'd said. I didn't care. They stayed off the lawn after that.

Emmett was too young to understand. All he knew was that Kate wasn't coming back and that she was with the Angels now. In a way I was thankful that he didn't really feel the weight of the situation. I could only hope that as the years passed, his memory of her would fade. I know that sounded like an asshole thing to say, but it was coming from the best place. I didn't want him to live with what happened to her and everything that we were missing with her gone. That was my burden. I was old enough to remember everything.

My mother took it the worst. She slept in Kate's room night after night, sobbing into her pillow and crying out to God wondering what she'd done to deserve that pain. Dad was never really one to show emotion, but I saw the hurt in his eyes. Kate was his little girl, his only girl. To him she'd always be in pigtails riding her bike up and down the street.

I remembered the day they made the announcement very clearly. After working tirelessly for months and months on her case, they decided to suspend it due to lack of evidence.

My mother left a week after that. Packed up her things and didn't even bother leaving a note. We knew she wasn't herself anymore. The best parts of her died along with Kate. I tried not to blame her for leaving us. My father never murmured an ill word towards her, even though I knew it broke him to see her leave. In less than a year he'd lost a daughter and a wife, and gained life as a single father.

He did the best he could, giving us everything he could manage. I ended up taking care of Emmett most of the time since he was working so much, but I didn't mind.

As the years passed, my sister's murder began to dissolve away. The police and most of the town had lost all hope that they'd ever solve her case. They had no credible witnesses, no DNA evidence. Nothing.

Every time I heard a new news blip about it, which wasn't very often, I'd head to the local library and research whatever they were talking about. Forensics, police procedure, prior cases. By the time I graduated high school, I knew exactly what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to catch my sister's killer.

* * *

**A/N: Here I am again lol **

**I'm in the process of editing my OF so believe it or not I've had a lot of down time writing wise bc my lovely prereaders are working hard at telling me what works and what doesn't. BTW, thank you lovely prereaders. : )**

**Logistics for this story:**

_**All EPOV**_

_**Shorter chapters, usually around 1000 (give or take)**_

_**Updates should come multiple times a week, but I don't have an actual posting schedule**_

**Follow me on Twitter MandyLeigh010**

**I'd love to hear from you! Don't be afraid to leave me a review, PM or shoot me a message on Twitter : )**

**One more thing: Any writers or wanna be writers out there, I'm co-hosting a contest called the Till the World Ends Contest with apocalypse themed one shots. Gives you A LOT of creative license to do basically whatever the hell you want to end the world. Let me know if you want some more details!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Cullen, you've got a call on line 1!"

I looked up from the paperwork I was working on and immediately panicked. It was 11:30 and I was late. She told me before that she was done if I was ever late again.

I picked up the phone and immediately apologized.

"Ang, I'm so sorry. I lost track of time," I said, rubbing my hand over my neck. I was so tired.

"Edward, we've already talked about this. You said it wouldn't happen again."

"I know, I know." I stood up and started putting my jacket on. "I'll be there in ten minutes." I hung up and cursed with each step as I made my way out of the precinct.

I lit a cigarette as I walked the short distance to my car and hopped inside before screeching out of the parking lot. She was going to be so mad at me.

I pulled up in front of her place and jogged up the steps. I tried to put a smile on my face as I pressed her button and waited for her to answer. She didn't even bother. She just buzzed me in.

I jogged up the stairs and made it to her apartment just as she was opening her door.

"Hey, Ang," I sighed.

Her arms were crossed over her chest as she leaned against the doorframe. She didn't look that pissed…okay she looked pissed.

"Ten fifteen, Edward. We had an agreement. Ten. Fifteen." She started inside and I followed.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"I know it won't happen again." She paused at the first door and peeked inside. "You're going to have to find someone else. I'm sorry."

"Ang," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry." She nodded into the room. "She fell asleep around 9:30. I think she was trying to wait for you."

I rubbed my eyes and started into the bedroom. She was curled up on the bed, wrapped and tangled up in her blanket.

I leaned down and lifted her up into my arms, being careful not to wake her.

"Daddy?" She murmured.

"Hey, Kiddo. Sorry I'm late." I started out of the room and headed towards the front door.

She was asleep again before we even got to the car. I placed her into the back and buckled her into her seat. On the way home, I stopped at a drive through and got a couple of burgers for a late dinner. A really late dinner. It was nearly midnight.

When we got back to our small apartment a few blocks away, I tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Yeah, Mags?"

"Did you catch a lot of da bad guys today?"

"Of course I did."

It wasn't a lie. I busted a John that had a reputation for beating prostitutes and leaving them in alleyways, bloody and unconscious. Before that I arrested a woman for drunk driving just before she entered a school zone. It was far beyond a usual day, hence the mounds of paperwork, but I did catch the bad guys. Except the one that had eluded me for the past fifteen years.

"Goodnight," I said, closing her door.

I plopped down onto the couch and pulled out my food. I looked around our apartment as I scarfed down my hamburger. There were piles of dishes in the sink, unfolded laundry in the corner of the room. This wasn't the life I wanted for us. For her. But I was doing the best I could. A single dad.

I didn't realize how hard my dad had it with me and Emmett growing up. And he did it with two of us. I was just doing my best to keep my head above water, struggling not to drown. I wasn't sure how long I could keep it up without falling below the surface.

* * *

**A/N: I have this strange phobia of having just one chapter of a story up. I don't know why, it's really weird. And poor Edward. I just wants to hug him. **

**Thank you for reading and thank you to those who reviewed and recommended as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

"How old are you now Maggie May, twenty-two, twenty-three?" My partner Jasper asked. He had Maggie over at his desk, watching her while I worked on a report. There were blankets, toys, and half eaten Cheerios surrounding my desk. I told the Chief it was just for today but I hadn't had time to look for a new baby sitter.

"Uncle Jasper, I'm four!" She corrected him, holding up four fingers.

"Oh that's right."

"Daddy?" She whipped around. "Am I your new partner?" She crossed her arms and put on a tough face. "You're under arrest, Mister."

"Maybe in a few years, Kiddo," I said, laughing as Jasper threw her up over his shoulders.

"Hey, I might have an idea for a new babysitter for you," Jasper said. He hauled her over to my desk and handed her over to me. I sat her down on my lap and kept working.

"Oh yeah, who's that?" I stuck my pen behind my ear and turned towards him.

"My cousin just moved into town. She's looking for some work."

"I don't pay that much, Jas." I couldn't imagine anybody wanting the job. Ang only did it because she was retired and her old man worked enough for the both of them.

"That doesn't matter to her. She's working on her degree, part time for the summer. She just needs a little spending money. She's a really good girl, Edward."

"Yeah?"

"At least meet her. I can send her by your place tonight after you get off. You're leaving early right?"

"At 8:30. I didn't take a lunch today." Speaking of lunch, I was fucking starving.

"Let me give her a call." Jasper pulled out his phone and held up a finger when I started to protest. "Hey it's Jasper. Listen, I got a buddy looking for a babysitter for his kid. You interested?" He nodded at me. "Can you stop by his place tonight? I'll give you the address."

"Daddy," Maggie said, poking my chest. "I don't need a babysitter. I'm not a baby."

"I know you're not a baby, but who's going to make your peanut butter sandwiches? You're not quite tall enough to reach the counter yet."

She furrowed her brow and nodded in acceptance. "You're right, Daddy." She laid back against my chest and I knew she'd be asleep in no time. It was getting close to her bed time.

I finished up and Jasper packed up all of her stuff for me. I threw her bag over one shoulder and her tiny sleeping body over the other.

"Thanks, Jas," I said.

"No problem. She'll be there around 9."

"Okay."

I left and went right home to get Maggie to bed. I laid her down and made my way to the kitchen to fry up a grilled cheese before Jasper's cousin got here.

I searched the kitchen for a clean pan and had to deal with one that was already out on the stove from my last cooking adventure. It didn't look too dirty. I wiped it out with a paper towel and fired it up.

The moment it was finished, I grabbed it right off the pan, tossing it from hand to hand until it cooled enough. There was a soft knock at my door and I jogged over and whipped it open.

A young woman was standing there, her back to me. The first thing I noticed was her long, dark hair cascading down her back in soft curls. She was petite. Very different from what I was expecting, although I couldn't quite pinpoint exactly who I was expecting in the first place.

"Can I help you?" I asked, taking a bite of my grilled cheese.

She spun around and smiled. "Yes. Sorry. I'm Bella, Jasper's cousin." She held out her hand and I shook it. "You're Edward?"

"Yeah. Come on in." I cleared my throat. "Sorry, I hadn't eaten dinner yet." I held up my grilled cheese.

"Oh it's fine. I understand you're busy." She stepped inside and looked around.

"I know it's not much." I shrugged.

She didn't look quite right in here. Like she was too shiny or too nice to be in a place as dark and dirty as this was.

"It's…fine." She nodded. "So you work mostly nights?"

"I have the afternoon to early evening shift typically," I answered. "Usually home around 10:30."

"That's fine. I only have classes two days a week in the morning. I just transferred here to finish up my degree."

"What are you studying?"

"Pre-law."

"Oh so I've got a future lawyer on my hands," I teased. I blushed, feeling a little embarrassed that I was flirting with her. Was I flirting with her? I didn't even remember what it felt like. It'd been so long.

"Not sure yet." She grinned. "So you just have a daughter?"

"Yeah. Maggie. She's asleep."

She glanced at her watch. "Of course. Listen, I would really love this job. I'm living in the dorms right now so I can't really bring her there, but I'd be happy to come here."

"You want to come here?" I looked around again. It didn't belong on Hoarders by any means. I would never subject my daughter to something that bad. But it definitely wasn't something to write home about.

"Yes. I'd like to come here."

"Okay."

"Okay?" She smiled again and I couldn't help but admire her beauty. I hadn't been with a woman in years. Not since Maggie's mom. Most of the ones I was around now were punching my shoulder and boasting about their latest arrest. I hadn't seen curves or makeup on anything other than the hookers on First Street. This girl…this woman, was different from anything I was used to.

"Edward?" She asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah? Sorry." I shook my head.

"I said I'll be here tomorrow around 1:30?"

"That sounds great. Thank you."

She started towards the door and waved goodbye before slipping out. "See you then," she murmured.

"Yeah." I sighed. "See you then."

* * *

**A/N: I know everyone is VERY curious about Maggie's mother and you will definitely find out some more about her in future chapters. **

**Thank you guys for everything! I'm glad you're enjoying this story. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I watched Maggie play at the park the next morning. It was somewhat of a routine for us, especially since I didn't get to spend much time with her during the afternoon and evening.

She was so innocent and curious. She reminded me a lot of my sister. What I could remember of her. I had a feeling she would have adored Maggie. It was a shame they never met.

Since I'd been on the job, I'd petitioned to get my sister's case reopened or at least be able to look at the evidence or the file. Every time I got refused and I didn't understand why. They said I wasn't cleared to see it. If I wasn't cleared, who the fuck was?

A little boy's cry rattled my thoughts and I immediately looked up, searching the playground for whoever it was. There was a small boy just in front of me surrounded by a group of other boys. They were pointing and laughing at him. My lips formed into a hard line and I rolled my eyes. I guess bullies never went out of fashion. There was always someone out there who wanted to make everyone else feel like shit.

I was just about to say something to them when I spotted Maggie. My little girl was fearless as she approached the group, pushed right through them, and bent down to ask the little boy if he was okay. I smiled and watched them intently.

The little boy wiped away his tears and nodded. Maggie said something like "Let's go" and pulled him up off the ground.

"Oh I see, you've got a girlfriend!" One of the boys teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" The little boy protested.

"Yeah, I'm not his girlfwend," Maggie said.

"Girlfriend!" The boy teased again. Maggie pouted her lip out, almost like she was going to cry. I knew better. I hadn't seen that girl cry since her mother left.

"You're just a big, stinky…asshole!" She screamed.

My eyes widened and I glanced around at the other parents. Their mouths were open, half in panic and half in surprise.

"Time to go, Mag," I said quickly. I zoomed in and scooped her up while she was still giving that boy the glare of death. "We're gonna have to find a new park."

"Why?" She asked.

"You're not supposed to say that word, honey. That's a bad word."

"You say it."

"But Daddy's a grown up. And I shouldn't say it in front of you. It's bad."

"Fine." She rested her chin on her hands and waited for me to snap her into the car seat.

She was silent the entire ride home. I glanced at her in the rearview mirror and sighed.

"Hey guess what?" I asked.

"What?"

"You get a new babysitter today." I tried to sound excited about it so she would be excited. Her expression didn't change. "Her name is Bella and guess what? She's Uncle Jasper's cousin."

"So she's my aunt?"

"No she's not your aunt. You know Uncle Jasper isn't your real uncle right?"

"I know. Uncle Em is my real uncle. Uncle Jasper is your fwend." She started bobbing her head from side to side and singing that annoying song from that video she watches every day.

When we got home, I gave Maggie a bath and got her into some clean clothes. Bella arrived as I started brushing her hair.

"Hi," I said, answering the door.

"Hi." Bella smiled and stepped inside.

"Daddy, I want piggy tails!" Maggie yelled.

"I'm not good at pig tails, Mags." I laughed and smiled at Bella.

"I've got this under control," Bella said. She started down the hallway and stepped into Maggie's room. "Hi there," Bella said, crouching down to Maggie's level. "I'm Bella. What's your name?"

"Maggie."

"That's a pretty name. I'm your new babysitter. Can I help you do your hair?"

Maggie nodded and Bella slipped behind her and grabbed her brush.

I peeked my head inside. "I'm going to take a shower before I head into work." Bella nodded and grabbed a bow.

"Daddy, get out! We having girl time," Maggie said, pointing towards the door. Bella laughed as I held my hands up in defense.

"Sorry for the interruption."

I disappeared into the bathroom and stripped down. I stood in front of the sink, staring at my reflection as the water warmed in the shower. I could hear Bella and Maggie talking in her room just around the corner.

"You're really pretty, Bella," Maggie said.

"Well thank you. I think you're very pretty," Bella said.

"Daddy says I'm pretty."

"Well your daddy is a very smart man."

"He's a cop. He has to be smart. To catch da bad guys." She paused. "I like you, Bella."

"I like you too, Maggie."

I smiled and rested my fists on the countertop, brushing my thumb over the cracked surface. When I noticed the steam billowing from the top of the shower, I stepped inside. Twenty minutes later, I was stepping out of the apartment and on my way to work.

* * *

**A/N: Some of you are wondering about how old they are. Edward is 27 and Bella is about 23 I would say. **

**Thank you again for reading! If I can get some writing accomplished today, I may be able to upload one more chapter tonight.**


	5. Chapter 5

Things with Bella and Maggie went great over the next few days. Maggie seemed to enjoy her enough, although I couldn't say that I saw enough of either one of them. A few minutes before and after my shift wasn't nearly enough.

Bella was somewhat of a mystery to me, but I found myself wondering about her. I didn't have time for dating. I didn't even have time to think about dating. And here I was thinking about her anyway.

I'd parked my car after a particularly long day and glanced up at the apartment. The light was on and I saw a shadow moving around behind the curtains. I drummed my fingers against my steering wheel and bit down on my lip as her form moved back and forth.

"Go up there, you piece of shit," I mumbled to myself.

I sighed and turned off the car before heading upstairs. I pushed the door open and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Am I in the wrong apartment?" I stuttered. The dirty dishes in the sink had disappeared. The piles of clothes were folded and placed on the couch. It actually smelled…good in here. She cleaned.

"Hi," Bella said, darting in front of me carrying a bag of trash.

"You didn't have to do this," I said, feeling a little embarrassed. "I mean I didn't expect you to…"

"I know you didn't." She smiled and set the bag of trash next to a couple of others against the wall. "It's not a bother at all. Maggie passed out early and I didn't have much homework." She nodded. "It was my pleasure."

"I don't know if this apartment has been this clean since we moved in."

"You're busy." She shrugged. "Anyway, I should get going." She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'll see you out." I grabbed the few bags of trash and we headed downstairs. I threw the bags in the dumpster outside.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," Bella said. She turned around and started walking down the street.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked. I looked around for her car.

"Back to my dorm." She pointed.

"Walking?"

"It's only about twenty minutes."

I shook my head. "It's 10:30 at night. It's not safe for you. Let me get you a cab." I scanned the street and happened to see one letting someone off on the next block. I stepped up to the curb and whistled, flagging him down here.

"That's really not necessary," Bella protested.

"Please. I'm a cop. I know too much about what goes on in this city. It would make me feel better, really." I laughed.

"Does Maggie know how protective you are yet?" She asked, smiling and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Not yet." I leaned against the building and smirked. "I can still get away with it and be her hero. I'm sure she'll realize what I'm up to when she hits puberty."

"She probably will," Bella said. "But you'll still be her hero, Edward."

The cab pulled up and Bella hopped inside. I gave the driver some cash and told Bella goodnight before hurrying back upstairs.

I flopped down on my couch and snuggled into the pillows. It smelled like wildflowers.

Jasper called me ten minutes later and told me I'd been denied from my sister's file again. My good mood instantly vanished. I was so fucking frustrated with the secrecy of it all, especially when I had no idea why. I was starting to think maybe there was something else to it, something that I never expected. That file was hiding something.

I was in a foul mood for the next few days, as was the normal cycle each time I got a rejection. I felt stuck. Unable to move forward and unable to rewind it all. I never doubted for one moment that I was meant to be a cop, but she was the reason I ever got into this bullshit. The girl in the creek. Kate. My sister who was taken from us when she was eighteen years old. I kept thinking about Maggie, about burying her like my parents buried Kate. It was impossible to describe the feeling. Like the most beautiful part of you is missing. Like you'll never be you again without them. I knew it was love. Unconditional love that burned so deep inside that it would tear you apart to lose it.

Bella didn't say much about my less than friendly demeanor over the next couple of nights. I still walked her down every night and paid for her cab home. And I felt a little better that I knew both of my girls were safe. _My girls._ Bella wasn't my girl. Not by a long shot. I barely knew her. But I felt better nonetheless.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks! : )**


	6. Chapter 6

"When is Nana coming?" Maggie asked, already ready with her backpack and shoes on.

"She should be here any time, Mags. Be patient."

"I'm not payt-chent." She shook her head.

"I know you're not." I laughed. "That's something you inherited from me. Sorry."

As soon as there was a knock at the door, Maggie was running and screaming like it was Christmas morning. She opened the door and her Grandmother stepped in. Nana she called her. I called her something a little less flattering.

"Maggie Moo," she said, picking Maggie up and giving her a kiss.

"Hi, Gen," I said.

"Edward." She looked around the apartment. "Did you hire a maid?"

"No." I scratched my head. She gave an approving nod. "Well at least you have a place suitable for raising a child properly."

I tried to bite my tongue. Raising a child properly. She had no right to say a damn word. She raised a child who left her child. Maggie was already a better person than her mother.

"Have you heard from your daughter recently?" I said, my teeth clenched.

Gen narrowed her eyes. "She's in Tulsa."

"She still with what's his name?" I scratched my head.

"Yes," she said. "She called yesterday."

"Since she seems to have changed her number, do you think you could ask her to call her daughter when she has some downtime? She hasn't called in over a month."

"I'll bring Maggie to the park tomorrow morning to meet you," she said, dismissing my concern. I hated to say it, but I dispised Maggie's mother. I had loved her once, of course. We had plans. An engagement. A house in the suburbs. And then Maggie showed up a little earlier than we were expecting and everything changed. She changed. I started to doubt that she even wanted kids at all.

When she finally left, I promised myself that Maggie would never feel unloved or unwanted. I knew that feeling. Maggie's mother knew that I knew that feeling and she still left. It wasn't something I wanted my daughter to ever experience.

"Gimme a kiss," I said, smiling at Maggie. I stepped closer and Maggie reached out to kiss my cheek.

"I love you, Daddy," she said.

"I love you too, Kiddo. Have fun with Nana and Grandpa."

Gen carted her off and I was alone. She took her every couple of weeks for overnight stays with her and her husband, Hank. They lived across town, just outside of the city limits in a cookie cutter neighborhood. Needless to say, I wasn't father of the year in their eyes.

I was just about to head to work when someone knocked on my door. I jogged over, grabbing my keys along my way, and opened the door.

"Shit," I mumbled. Bella.

"Is everything okay?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"No. I mean yes. I mean. Shit." I sighed. "I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry. Maggie's with her grandparents for the night."

"Oh." She shrugged and adjusted her backpack on her shoulder. "It's okay. I was just going to study here." She smiled. "I'll just head to the library and try to find a quiet spot. I have an exam tomorrow."

"Quiet spot?" I laughed. "Isn't the whole library supposed to be a quiet spot?"

"You'd think so."

I glanced back over my shoulder at my empty, clean, and quiet apartment.

"Why don't you just study here? I'm heading to work so I won't bother you."

"Oh I don't want to intrude." She shook her head.

"It's no intrusion. I'm not even going to be here." She looked hesitant. "You cleaned my entire apartment, the least I could let you do is use it as a study lounge."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm absolutely sure." I waved her inside. "I've got to get going, but make yourself at home." I pointed towards the refrigerator. "There's…probably no food in there, but help yourself to whatever there is."

She laughed and sat down on the couch. "Thanks."

"So, I'll see you later then."

"See you later."

* * *

**A/N: Ooo *bats eyelashes* They're going to be...alone later. : )**

**Thanks for reading!**

**p.s. Gen's a beeyatch. Apple must not have fallen far from the tree.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Cullen!" Chief yelled as I passed his office. "Come in here a minute, will ya?"

"Yes, Sir." I stuck my head inside.

"Have a seat." He gestured to his chair and I sat down. "So I heard you petitioned for your sister's file again."

"I assume you also heard it was denied." I wasn't particularly in the mood to bring this up again.

"Edward, you need to let it go."

"Why?"

"There are just some things in this business that are meant to stay buried."

"Like my sister?" I snapped.

"Bad choice of words. I'm sorry." He sighed. "You're going to get yourself into some deep shit, son. Just learn to let it go. Please."

"This isn't just business for me, Chief." I stood up and started out of the room. "It's family."

I got out of my shift a little early and picked up some beer on the way home. I completely forgot Bella was even there. The Chief's words kept echoing over and over in my head. _I needed to let it go_.

I stomped up my steps and pushed my door open. It slammed loud against the wall. Bella was sitting on the couch, her books set out on the coffee table. She jumped and laughed under her breath.

"Edward. You scared me." Her smile fell. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I set the beer up on the counter and pulled one out. "You want one?"

"I guess I can take a study break." She set her book down and pulled her legs up on the couch. I grabbed another beer and went to sit down beside her. I took a sip of my beer and sighed.

"Rough day?" She asked.

"I guess you could say that." I rattled my bottle a little and watched the beer swirl around.

"Sorry." She bit her lip. I closed my eyes, trying to shake the image from my head. When I opened them again, she was watching me closely. She leaned forward and her hair fell into her face. I cleared my throat and took another sip of my drink. _Not yours._

"You wanna help me study?" She asked.

"I don't think I'd be much help."

"Come on. You can quiz me on my vocabulary."

"Okay."

She handed me her notes and told me to read off the words that were underlined.

"Alright. What's the difference between common law and case law?" I asked, peeking above her notebook at her.

She sat there for a moment in deep thought. I could tell she knew the answer. She just wanted to compose herself enough to answer it the way she wanted to. It was adorable. I fought a smile.

"Case law is defined as law reflected in the written decisions of courts. Common law is an articulation of legal principles in a historical succession of judicial decisions."

"Very good."

"However," she interrupted with a smile. "Common law principles can be changed by legislation."

"Is that so?" I cocked my eyebrow and took another large gulp of my beer. It was almost gone.

"Yes it is."

"Okay, next. Nolo…contendere."

She downed half of her beer and smiled. "Nolo contendere is a plea of guilt, not an admission of guilt."

An hour later, the pack of beer was gone and I was convinced Bella was the smartest person I'd ever met.

"Well, I think you've got yourself an A." I slid her notebook on the table.

"Not yet." She giggled. "So why'd you become a cop?"

My breath hitched in my throat. I didn't really talk about my sister with anyone who didn't already know. I wasn't really sure how to. It wasn't exactly something that was brought up casually at dinner. But she couldn't have known.

I avoided the question and grabbed a few bottles to wash them out in the sink. Bella followed behind me and set her bottles beside mine.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked. Her arm brushed against mine and I couldn't help but linger on the place where we'd touched.

I took a deep breath and turned back to the bottles. I turned on the water and started washing each one out.

"My sister was murdered when I was twelve. They never found her killer."

"Oh, God. Edward," she stuttered. "I'm so sorry, I didn't…"

"It's okay." I set the bottles in a line on the counter. "So that's why I became a cop. I wanted to find him."

"I know you will."

"Not likely." I wiped my hands and threw the towel back on the counter. "They won't grant me access to her file."

"Why?"

"I'm not cleared or some bullshit." I leaned back against the counter.

"My dad just retired from the FBI. He might have some connections, know someone who might be able to help you."

"Really?"

"I can't promise anything," she said.

"Of course. Wow, thank you."

"You're welcome." She swallowed hard and I couldn't help but notice the small spot on her neck. Her heart was beating so fast that I could see her pulse thumping against her skin. I blamed the alcohol, or Hell maybe it was just me. But I reached out and ran my finger gently over her skin, just wanting to feel her heartbeat.

She looked down at my arm and back up to my face. Her eyes fluttered for a moment before she forced them open again. "I should go," she said softly. She walked over to the couch and collected all of her things before heading towards the door.

"Maggie and I will be at the park tomorrow morning. The one just down the street. You should stop by after your exam, if you want."

"Maybe." She smiled softly and closed the door behind her, leaving me alone again.

* * *

**A/N: I decided I just couldn't leave their alone time until tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed it. I like trying to get them to interact one on one, although it does prove a little difficult with the lil one. Thank you again for reading and hopefully I'll see you tomorrow!**

**p.s. another shout out to my prereaders (ImHereToReview and RoyalTwiGal), whom I love and adore.**


	8. Chapter 8

I headed to the park the next morning to meet Gen and Maggie, feeling a little confused about what happened last night. I was obviously a little attracted to Bella. Maybe more than a little. It started out as a fascination really. I liked the way she looked in my apartment. And the way she looked spending time with Maggie. And the way she looked in her jeans. And just…fuck.

I sat down on one of the benches after realizing they weren't quite here yet. I was still thinking about everything that happened with Bella and started getting a headache.

"Damn," I whispered, rubbing my hands over my face. I was exhausted. I tossed and turned last night and probably only got a few hours of sleep.

"Daddy!" Maggie screamed. I turned my head and my breath caught in my throat. There they were. The three women that had pushed my buttons in one way or another over the past few days. Gen, Maggie…and Bella.

"Hey." I shot up and brushed my hands off on my pants. Maggie ran up to me and demanded to be pick up. I hoisted her up and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, Kiddo."

"I'll see you soon, Maggie," Gen said. She handed me Maggie's bag and kissed her head before starting back towards her car. She seemed a little cold towards Bella, turning her nose up as she passed her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Bella.

"My exam got out early so I thought I'd head over. I spotted Maggie getting out of the car with her Grandma." She smiled.

"Daddy, can I go play?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, but just for a little bit. Stay right here." I pointed to the area directly in front of our bench and set her down. She scrambled away and sat down to play with her doll.

Bella and I sat down on the bench and watched her.

"How'd your exam go?" I asked.

"Really well." She nodded and glanced at me from the corner of her eye. "Although it could have been the unique study session."

I sighed. "Listen, about last night…" What was I going to say? That it was inappropriate? That I liked spending time with her?

"What about it?" She asked.

"Nothing."

She bit her lip and I groaned, frustrated.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, leaning closer. "Did I do something…"

"No." I shook my head. "You didn't do anything, it's me."

"Bella!" Maggie called. "Come play with me."

"Okay," Bella said, keeping her eyes on me. I wanted to look away. Damn it why couldn't I look away?

She slowly got up and sat down beside Maggie. I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees. I smiled, watching them talk amongst themselves on the grass. The world seemed a little bit simpler for those few moments. And I was happy.

We stayed at the park until lunch time. Bella decided to come straight to the apartment with us instead of heading back to her place. We picked up some lunch along the way, my treat. Sandwiches from the local deli. When we got back to the apartment, Bella immediately pulled out some plates and napkins. We didn't have a dining room table so we all sat around the small coffee table and ate lunch.

Bella offered to do dishes, although I protested. She even got Maggie to help her put them away. I headed into the bathroom to take a shower before work. When I was finished, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist.

I was standing at the sink brushing my teeth when a frantic knock rattled the door. Before I could even spit out my toothpaste, Maggie opened the door and hobbled inside.

"Daddy, I have to pee pee! Get out!" She pushed me outside and slammed the door.

"Maggie, what are you…" Bella started. I turned towards her voice, toothbrush sticking out of my mouth and wrapped in a towel. Her eyes widened and she dropped the bowl she was holding. It clanged against the floor.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"Hi." She glanced down at the bowl and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Sorry," she stuttered, leaning over to pick it up. Her shirt fluttered forward exposing a brief glimpse of a simple black bra.

I cleared my throat and hurried over to the sink to spit out my toothpaste. She stepped beside me and set the bowl back in the other side of the sink. I turned the water on to wash my toothpaste down.

"She's a little pushy, huh?" Bella asked, a slight grinning forming on her lips.

"Just a little." I sighed. "Excuse me for a minute."

I retreated back to my bedroom and pushed the door closed. I dropped the towel to the floor and crossed my room. My laundry was folded neatly and set on the chair in the corner. I grabbed a pair of boxers from the pile and slid them on, along with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

I grabbed the towel and took it back to the bathroom, which was now empty. Maggie had rejoined Bella in the kitchen and they were laughing about some knock knock joke.

"Daddy's gotta go," I said, running my fingers through my damp hair. I leaned down and kissed Maggie. "Love you."

"Love you, Daddy." She ran over to the couch and threw herself up there. She grabbed the TV remote, which looked way too big in her tiny hands, and turned it on.

"Have a good day at work," Bella said.

I nodded. "Listen…" I lowered my voice. "You don't have to do my laundry. I mean you've done enough with the cleaning and being so good with her and I just…" I should have been weirded out that she was touching my underwear, but I wasn't. Part of me just wished I was in them while she was touching them. "Stop," I scolded myself.

"Okay," Bella breathed. She cowered back a little and looked down at the floor like she was embarrassed.

"No. No, not you," I stuttered. "I just know that the laundry mat is a hassle having to tote her around."

"I didn't go to the laundry mat. There's a laundry room in the basement of your building, Edward." She fought a smile.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I asked your Super." She shrugged. "It's really not a big deal. I just wanted to help out, I know you're busy. But if you don't want me to, I totally understand."

"I just don't want you to feel obligated," I started.

"I don't." She bit her lip and glanced over my shoulder. "Maggie, let's clean up your toys and then we can watch TV okay?"

"Okay," Maggie said. She hopped down and ran towards her room.

"Okay then." I started towards the door, waving as I left. Maggie helping with chores? It wasn't a normal day in the Cullen apartment if I wasn't stepping on a stray toy or tripping over a doll in the hallway. Bella must have a way with her. And I was starting to find out she had a way with me too.

* * *

**A/N: Some reviewers have wondered exactly where they're located. I didn't choose an actual city, but I imagine it to be on the west coast, maybe like a Seattle size or a little smaller.**

**Thank you! : )**


	9. Chapter 9

Work was bullshit the next few weeks. Slow and useless. It was good enough to get caught up on paperwork. You'd be surprised to find that most of a cop's job was paperwork. Pull someone over? Paperwork. Arrest someone? More paperwork. Get punched while arresting someone? More paperwork than you could ever imagine.

"So…" Jasper started, spinning around in his chair across from me. He wadded up a piece of paper and launched it towards the trash can. "Bella said she's talking to her dad about Kate's case?"

"Yeah. I mean I don't really expect anything, but it was nice of her to offer."

"I'm not really that close to her dad, since her parents divorced when we were so young and all. Aunt Renee always spoke highly of him though, said he was good at his job. I'm sure if anyone can get you somewhere, it's him."

"Doubt it's going to happen." I shook my head and glanced at the clock. Time to go home. "I'm heading out." I paper clipped my shit together and threw my coat on. I stopped by the Chief's office on the way out and set the paperwork on his desk.

I parked the car outside the apartment and had a quick cigarette as I twirled my keys around my finger. I glanced up at our apartment and noticed a shadow moving around behind the curtain, back and forth, back and forth. Almost like she was pacing. I wondered what she was thinking about.

Bella and I had been friendly the past few weeks, but we didn't have too many conversations like the one we'd had the night before her exam. I still walked her downstairs each night. Still hailed her a cab. Still paid for it, even though she protested each time. Behind her calm exterior, she was quite stubborn. And I liked it.

I flicked my cigarette down and blew a cloud of smoke out. I headed upstairs. As soon as I opened the door, I knew something was off.

Bella had disappeared from the living room and I could hear her down the hall in Maggie's room. She should have been asleep by now.

I shrugged off my jacket and crept down the hallway. The closer I got to her room, the more I heard it. Bella's voice. She was singing a sweet, soft lullaby that sounded so fucking beautiful. I held my breath and peered inside Maggie's room.

It was mostly dark, except for her caterpillar nightlight in the corner. Bella was sitting on the side of her bed, brushing Maggie's hair away from her face.

My heart ached. In a good way. I didn't know how much I was missing, how much Maggie was missing not having a woman in the house. This woman. Seeing her take care of my kid like that was something I'd never forget for the rest of my life.

The floor creaked and Bella looked up at me. She gave me a sad smile and got up. As she started towards me, she picked up a small trash can from beside Maggie's bed and sighed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

She passed by me and headed towards the bathroom. "She's been throwing up all night. I gave her some ginger candy to calm her stomach and it seems to have helped a lot."

"What?" I turned back towards Maggie's room. I was a tough cop, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't turn into a pussy every time she got sick. "Does she need to go to the hospital?"

Bella put her hands on her hips. "I don't think so. It's slowed down the past hour or so. We just have to keep her sipping water while she's awake so she doesn't get dehydrated."

"You could have called me," I said.

"It's okay." She smiled. "I know all the secrets. Learned from the best." She cocked her eyebrow. "Didn't your mom used to give you ginger ale when you were sick?"

I had two separate ideas of my mother. Before she left. And after. The latter kind of destroyed anything good about the first.

"My mother left us after my sister died."

"You kind of had a shitty childhood, huh?" She asked. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I shook my head and headed towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Have you ever heard from her?" She asked, joining me.

I laughed. "I got a postcard three months after I turned eighteen from somewhere down South with nothing written on it but "Happy Birthday"." I took a sip of my water and leaned back against the counter. "She wasn't right after Kate died. I try to tell myself we were better off without her."

"That doesn't mean you aren't allowed to miss having a mother."

"Yeah I know." I bit my lip and tapped my finger against my glass.

"Daddy?" A weak voice called from the hallway.

"Mags." I set my glass down and started towards her. She wiped her eyes and sniffled.

I bent down and scooped her up. "How's your tummy?"

"I frew up. A lot."

"Gross," I said with a smile. "How are you feeling now?"

"A wittle better. Bella was a good mommy."

My breath hitched in my throat and I struggled to get the words out. Something. Anything. "Good," I stuttered. "Let's get you back to bed, okay?"

She rested her sleepy head on my shoulder and waved to Bella as I took her back to her room. I laid down with her for a few minutes until she fell back asleep and went back out, closing her door slightly. Bella was grabbing her things and packing up so she could get going.

We walked silently downstairs. The street was fairly empty so it took a few minutes to get her a cab.

"Call me if she gets worse and I'll come back over," Bella said, opening the cab door.

"Sure." I nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem."

I stepped forward, nearly pressing my body into hers. "No, I really mean that." I leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Even in the dim streetlights, I could tell she was blushing. I smiled as she slinked down into the seat and closed her door. She waved and bit her lip as they drove away. And now I was the one with rosy cheeks.

I turned around and laughed under my breath. "I'm in big trouble."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys. Things are starting to heat up between them : ) **


	10. Chapter 10

"Daddy, you pwomised!" Maggie said as she brushed her teeth.

"I know, Kiddo. But pets are a big responsibility."

"I'm wesponsible." She leaned over and spit in the sink. "Pwease!"

I sighed. "Let me talk to Bella."

Right on cue, the door opened and Bella walked in.

"Hey guys," she said.

"We gonna go to da pet shop." Maggie jumped up and down and laughed.

"We are?" Bella asked, almost as excited as Maggie was.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, gently grabbing her arm and pulling her towards my room.

"You're getting her a pet?" Bella asked.

I sighed and rubbed my hand over my forehead. "I kind of promised her she could get one."

"You did?" She crossed her arms and cocked her eyebrow. She was obviously amused.

"She woke me up at the ass crack of dawn one morning. I wasn't fully…awake."

"You're screwed." She laughed.

"I know." I reached into my back pocket. "Listen, can you just take her and get her something easy? I'd like to teach her a bit of responsibility, but I don't want it to be too time consuming."

"Sure." Bella took the cash and tucked it into her pocket. She lowered her voice. "Can we maybe have dinner or something?"

"Dinner?" My voice squeaked. I cleared my throat. "Dinner?" I said again.

"Yeah. When's your next day off?" She smiled.

"I have this whole weekend off."

My heart was pounding. She was asking me out. A moment later, I was silently cursing myself out. I should be the one asking her out.

"Can we find a replacement babysitter for the night?"

"Let me call my brother, Emmett. They live about an hour away and have a little girl that Maggie adores. She might be able to stay with them for the weekend." I bit my lip. Was that too bold? The whole weekend? Plus, Maggie's been begging me to go spend some time there. They have a Wii.

"Great. Well let's plan on that then and just let me know if something changes."

"Sounds good." I smiled and stuck my hands in my pockets. "I have to get going."

I headed to work and spent most of the time wondering what I was going to come home to. I hoped Bella was sensible enough to know what would be an acceptable pet for Maggie.

I called Emmett on a short break and asked if he might be able to take Maggie for the weekend. It'd been awhile since she'd visited her cousin and they don't make it to the city too often. Luckily, he was happy to take her…especially when I told him I had a date.

I was exhausted when I left work later that night. I'd practically forgotten about the pet fiasco.

When I opened the door to the apartment, it was fairly quiet so I assumed Maggie was already asleep. I closed the door silently behind me. There was soft murmuring coming from the couch. I shrugged my coat off and set it in the chair. I smiled when I saw Bella's feet poking over the edge of the couch, bobbing gently up and down.

I crept silently across the floor, peeking over the couch to see her. She had her headphones in one ear and her hair pulled up over her head, leaving it dangling over the arm of the couch.

If I wasn't completely distracted by the small, furry thing on her chest, I could have watched her forever. It looked like a hamster, but just bigger. It burrowed into her chest, right between her breasts. She laughed softly and petted it.

When she finally looked up, her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hi."

She swung her legs around and sat up, allowing me to sit down beside her.

"So who's this?" I nodded to the furry ball.

"This is Sir Charles." She sighed.

"Sir Charles? How'd she come up with that one?" I asked.

"I was telling her about my dad." She laughed. "About this mustache." She lifted the little furball up, revealing his face. He had a darker strip of fur right around his nose. And damn it, it looked like a mustache. "As soon as she saw this little man's mustache, she said he was the one and called him Sir Charles."

"So what is Sir Charles exactly?" I leaned forward and touched him.

"Sir Charles is a guinea pig."

"Wonderful."

"The guy at the pet store said its one of the best pets for young children." She got up and started towards Maggie's room. I followed closely behind. There was now a cage on Maggie's desk. Bella quietly opened it up and set Sir Charles inside as I kissed a sleeping Maggie goodnight.

After he was secure, Bella started to pack up her things. "I got you a little book about how to care for him. It sounds fairly simple." She paused and glanced up at me. "Did I do a good job?"

"Was she happy?" I asked, nodding towards Maggie's room.

"She was ecstatic." She smiled.

"Then you did a good job." She turned to open the door and I brushed my fingers over her arm. "Hey," I murmured. "Thank you. You're amazing with her."

"She makes it easy."

We headed downstairs and waited for the next cab. I was fairly sure the same cabbie tended to come around this time, knowing that she'd be here to use his cab. It was a sure bet for him. He pulled up and waved.

"How's school going? This isn't too much for you, is it?" I asked.

"No. Not at all." She shook her head. "But speaking of school, I do have an assignment due tomorrow that I have to finish up, so…" She paused, leaning against the cab. I thought I saw her eyes wander for the briefest moment down to my chest, where my badge was hanging. I'd forgotten to take it off.

"Oh." I looked down as she leaned forward and grabbed hold of it. "I forgot."

"Looks good on you." She smirked. She set it back down and her fingers brushed against my chest. Her smile faltered, breaking slightly as a small sigh escaped her lips. "Goodnight, Edward."

I stepped back and watched her leave again. "Goodnight, Bella."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! *clears throat* I dub thee, Sir Charles, master of all guinea pigs. : )**


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm so fucking nervous, Emmett." I took a deep breath. "I haven't been on a date in over five years." I laid out a few different shirts and had him take a look.

"Relax, big brother." He slapped my back and laughed. If you didn't know us, you'd automatically assume I was the younger one. He teased me like any brother would, but he had a good few inches on me height wise and could easily kick my ass if he wanted to.

I leaned my head back and checked on the girls playing out in the living room. Sir Charles was perched on the floor, darting between the two of them.

"I mean…" I stuttered. "What if it goes longer than dinner?"

"As in dinner….and a movie?" Emmett asked. He picked up the dark blue shirt at the end and handed it to me. I quickly took off the one I was wearing and put it on.

"No, not a movie. I mean…you know."

"You're gonna sleep with the babysitter?"

I glared at him.

"Well that's what you were implying, wasn't it?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"Yes." I sighed. "But I'm not expecting that to happen. I respect her a lot more than that."

"You can still respect her when she's naked." He laughed.

I closed my eyes. "Why do I even ask you things? You're like an oversized teenage boy." I shook my head. "I just…I don't date, Emmett. I don't know how this works anymore."

"Edward. Relax. Just let it flow the way it flows. If it leads…there and you're both okay with it, then let it happen. You're both consenting adults, not kids sneaking around." He nudged me with his elbow. "Although it is quite scandalous that you're dating the babysitter."

"We aren't dating yet. Just…exploring. She's a nice girl, Emmett. I could use some nice." I turned towards him. "And she's only a few years younger than me. Now get out of here, you're making it worse."

"Okay." He started out into the hallway and called to the girls. "Come on you yoohoos. Let's roll."

Maggie picked up Sir Charles and ran towards me.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She yelled.

"Yes, Maggie, Maggie." I started buttoning up my shirt.

"You pwomise you'll take good care of Sir Charles?"

"I promise."

"You have to kiss him goodnight or he won't sweep at night. Okay?" I didn't respond. "Okay?"

"Okay."

She handed him off to me and ran back out in the living room. She grabbed her things and started to the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I called. She paused and ran back to me, wrapping her arms around my leg.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Kiddo. Have fun with Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose and Emily. I'll see you on Sunday."

She ran back out and followed Emily out of the apartment, without another word. She was already four and it was starting. I was just the dad. I thought I'd have a few more years.

"Have fun, Edward," Emmett said. He made a vulgar gesture with his hands and I flipped him off. He closed the door and followed the girls out.

I had an hour to collect myself before I was supposed to meet Bella at the restaurant. My hands were shaky as I parked the car in the lot and stepped inside the lobby. It was fairly crowded, but I spotted her right away. She had on a nice black dress short enough to show off her legs, and her makeup was definitely done up a little more than usual. Now that I was here with her, I couldn't tell if I was more or less nervous.

"Hey!" She called. She pushed through the crowd and grabbed my hand. "Our table is ready." She led us up to the front and the hostess seated us right away.

I pulled Bella's chair out for her before sitting down across from her. Our waitress quickly introduced herself and took our drink orders.

I smiled as soon as she left. "How was your day?" I asked.

"Pretty good, actually." She took her napkin and set it down in her lap. "How about you?"

"It was good. I got strict instructions from Maggie on how to care for Sir Charles."

"The goodnight kiss." She smiled.

"Yeah…the goodnight kiss," I murmured. I couldn't help but notice her lips. They were bright red, a beautiful contrast to her porcelain skin. She was stunning. "You look beautiful."

She blushed and looked down at her lap, trying to hide a smile. "Thank you."

She glanced back up at me. "Sorry for all of this." She gestured around. "I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience for your brother to look after Maggie, I just didn't think it would be appropriate to talk about it too much in front of her."

"Talk about…it?" My brow furrowed.

"Yeah. Your sister's case." She nodded. "I just wasn't sure how much she knew about it and I just thought it might be better to talk about it without her around."

My heart sank. She didn't ask me out on a date. She just wanted to talk about Kate.

My fists clenched slightly and I quickly pulled them under the table. She couldn't know what I was thinking. "Fucking….idiot," I whispered.

"What was that?" Bella asked, leaning over the table.

"Nothing," I said. "So what's up?"

"I talked to my dad, told him a little about what's going on. He said there's something fishy going on."

"How so?"

"There's no reason that you shouldn't be able to see that file…unless there's someone or something in there that they're trying to keep secret." She sighed. "Do you remember anything? Anything about Kate that was strange or seemed off?"

I laughed. "She was my older sister. I always thought she was strange a little off." As a twelve year old kid, I didn't really look for anything suspicious about my sister other than her being a complete pain in the ass sometimes. "Plus she left for college that year, so I didn't see her quite as often. She was home for the weekend when she disappeared."

"Where did she go to college?"

"A small place about an hour away."

"Maybe something happened there...maybe something changed..." Bella mused.

I shrugged. "So what does you father suggest?"

"Well since he's retired, he doesn't really have a lot that he can do, but he knows a few guys that he's going to contact to see what they can find out. If we get to the right people, they might be able to help."

"That's great. Thank you for all of your help."

"I didn't really do anything." She shook it off.

"No. You did." I reached across the table and touched her hand. "It means a lot to me." I pulled back and cleared my throat. "So where are you headed off to after this?" Now that I knew she wasn't dressed up for a date, I assumed she was dressed up for something else.

"I'm meeting some friends for drinks later."

"Oh." I sighed. "Well that should be fun."

The conversation was a lot lighter during dinner. We talked more about her schooling and her plans after graduation. I asked a little about her father and his experience in the FBI. Despite my disappointment about our non-date, I had fun with her. It was easy….a lot easier than when I thought it was a date. My fucking nerves had completely ruined me.

When we were finished with dinner, I insisted on paying…even though it wasn't a date. She stepped up to the curb and flagged down a cab to take her to the bar.

"Well thank you for the company. As much as I love Maggie, it was nice to spend time with another adult for a little while outside of work." I smiled and started towards my car.

"Hey, Edward!" She called, balancing on the curb. She looked a little nervous. "Want a little more adult time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come to the bar with me." She sat down in the cab and left the door open for me. I debated, trying to think back on how long it'd been since I'd went out to a bar. It was too long from me to remember.

I smiled and started back towards the cab. I slid down into the seat beside her and the cab took off.

"I have a confession to make…" I mumbled.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I thought this was a date." I turned towards her and smiled. "I thought you asked me out on a date. And I thought you were all dressed up…for me."

The cab pulled up in front of the door and she slowly reached for the cab door. A sly smirk spread across her lips as she pulled herself out. I couldn't help but notice her ass. I didn't mean to look…well maybe I did. Just a little.

She turned around and leaned back into the cab. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and cocked her eyebrow. A moment before she turned and walked away, she mumbled something.

"I never said it wasn't for you."

* * *

**A/N: *facepalm* Oh, Edward. Good news that his non-date has possibly turned into a kind of date? Bella sure put herself out there a little at the end so hopefully he's a little more confident. Go get her, man!**


	12. Chapter 12

I was sitting at a table with Bella's roommate. She was studying me like I was the new boyfriend, even though I clearly was not. I looked around the bar, taking everything in. Not much had changed since I'd gone out except for the people. This was mostly a college bar, so I wouldn't know anyone in here except the beautiful woman standing up at the bar getting the next round.

"So Bella's told me a lot about you," Alice said, leaning over the table.

"Has she?" I asked. "Hopefully all good."

"Very good." She sized me up and took a sip of her beer. Bella's friends Mike and Jessica slipped back to the table, panting and sweaty from the dance floor. I was thankful he was here or I would have felt like I crashed a girls' night out.

I glanced over at the bar, keeping an eye on Bella. The bartender was shoving drinks her way and I was worried she wouldn't be able to carry everything. A guy standing beside her turned towards her and smiled, pushing his sleeves up. I sat back in my seat and cocked my eyebrow as he greeted her. He shook her hand, which led me to believe he didn't know her. He nodded towards the drinks and I knew he was offering to help her.

"Excuse me," I said to the group, slipping from the table. I pushed my way through the crowd and stepped behind Bella, brushing my hand over the small of her back. "You need some help?" I reached between her and the guy, grabbing a few of the drinks.

"Thanks," she said, grabbing the rest. She smiled politely at the guy and followed me back to the table.

She sat down beside me and I leisurely slid my arm around the back of her chair. Her eyes flickered my way and she smiled. I returned the gesture and took a sip of my drink.

I had to watch it tonight. I didn't drink too often, or least not out at a bar. This wasn't my scene, but I had to admit it was a nice change. I loved Maggie and wouldn't change my life with her for anything, but I felt like my age sitting here with Bella. Sure I was a little older than most of the crowd here, but I fit in. I felt normal. And I could finally let go a little. It felt fucking amazing.

"So anyway, we get to the guy's place…" Mike continued, obviously telling a story to the rest of the group. "He rolls a blunt and we sit around for an hour or so getting high before we head out…"

Jessica's eyes widened and she elbowed Mike in the ribs hard.

"What?" He asked her, rubbing his ribs.

"He's a cop, dumbass." She nodded towards me and Mike's head whipped around.

"Oh shit," he mumbled. "Are you going to arrest me?"

I furrowed my brow and acted like I was reaching behind me into my back pocket for my handcuffs. "Sorry, kid."

His jaw went slack and his face turned beat red. Bella started laughing beside me, obviously knowing that I was joking.

"I'm just kidding." I smiled. "You're cool, man." I waved him off and took a drink. College kids smoking a little weed was one the least of this city's problems. Besides the fact that I couldn't really arrest him unless he had some on him, I didn't think taking her friend into the station in handcuffs would have made the best impression on Bella.

We finished another round of drinks. Jessica and Mike ended up taking off. He still looked scared shitless and I couldn't say it wasn't a little entertaining.

"He's harmless," Bella said, leaning close to my ear. She placed her hand on my shoulder to steady herself. "He's intimidated by you."

"Why?"

"Because you're a big, strong cop that could kick his ass." She smiled, leaving her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you intimidated by me?" I asked, leaning in closer.

"No," she whispered. "Not intimidated."

"Fucking Hell!" Alice sighed, slamming her hand down on the table. "Will you guys just make out or have sex or something already? This little semi-flirting thing you two do is infuriating." She stood up and kissed Bella on the cheek. "Just get on it!" She left, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

Neither of us moved nor spoke for a minute or two after she left. I slowly turned my head towards Bella and a small smile was forming on her lips. She slid out of her seat and leaned over.

"Dance with me?" She asked. Before I could protest, citing my awful dancing skills, she pulled me up out of my seat and led me towards the dance floor.

She started moving her hips to the music and I stood there like a fucking idiot. I had no rhythm, no moves. Every one else on the dance floor was pressed up against each other, dancing effortlessly to the music. There was enough space between Bella and I to fit another person. I knew that because a guy slipped between us and tried to dance with her.

My fists clenched at my sides and I'd almost convinced myself to walk away. It wasn't that I didn't want her. I was starting to want her too much, but I obviously wasn't cut out for this type of thing. The dancing. And I wouldn't fault her for that. I would stop dancing with me too.

I smiled sadly at her over the guy's shoulder and was about to step away. She reached up to touch the guy's arm, but instead of dancing with him, she pushed him aside and stepped closer to me.

"Why aren't you dancing with me?" She smirked.

"I can't dance…like this."

"You can touch me, Edward." She reached for my hands and placed them on her waist.

"But…" I looked around us, taking in everyone else on the floor.

She grabbed my chin and forced my eyes back to hers. "Don't look at them. Look at me." She nodded. "Just me."

She moved her body against mine, pushing her hips into mine just a little. She didn't look trashy like a lot of the other people did. It was sexy. So incredibly sexy that I actually hummed under my breath and started to loosen up a little.

She put her arms around my neck and my hands slid a little lower down her waist. She whipped around, pressing her back flush to my chest. I reached lower down, reaching her thigh and eventually back up to her hips, accidentally pulling her skirt up a little along the way. My fingers brushed gently across her stomach and her head rolled back into my chest. She liked it.

I looked down at her and took a deep breath. Her eyes were closed as she moved her body with mine. I'd never seen her like this, so carefree and alive. I was sure a part of me knew it was hiding in there, beneath the cleaning and the chores and her stubborn ways. Like this was just another facet of her to discover and each part was even better than the last.

I found myself pushing my hips into hers now, just enough to feel her. I leaned down and rested my lips against her shoulder, not kissing her quite yet. Just lingering.

"If you're going to do it, make a commitment," she mumbled, glancing up at me from over her shoulder. This was my chance. Take it or leave it. Make a commitment. Let her know that I was interested. That I wanted to break out of this prison that I'd put myself in since Kate died, since Maggie's mother left. I needed to break free. And she was inviting me to do it.

So I did. I leaned down and kissed her. On the lips.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Geeeeez. : )**


	13. Chapter 13

"Does this officially make it a date?" I asked, closing the door to the apartment. Bella laughed and stumbled down the hallway, kicking off her heels along the way.

"I think so," she said. "Just because I'm staying here for the night don't think you're getting into my pants." She shook her finger at me and smiled. "I have a lot more class than that." She hiccupped and went directly into the bedroom.

I had to say I was a little relieved that she wasn't expecting that quite yet. I knew if it was going to happen, it would happen soon. Our attraction on the dance floor was a sure sign of that. I hadn't allowed my body to feel like that, feel so connected to another person. But I couldn't help it with her. She had a way of slipping past every defense I'd put up and now that I'd seen her outside of the apartment, away from the babysitting gig, I liked her even more.

I started unbuttoning my shirt as I followed her into the bedroom and froze in the doorway. I was confronted with her bare back and the most adorable, sexy boy shorts I'd ever seen. Her arms were wrapped around her as she danced around the room looking for something to wear. She pulled out a pair of my sweats and one of my shirts. As soon as she slipped them both on, she turned around.

I cocked my eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, smiling. "I said you weren't getting into my pants. I didn't say anything about not getting into yours." She looked down at my sweatpants and laughed.

I stepped inside and finished unbuttoning my shirt. I shrugged it off and set it on the chair in the corner.

"I like seeing you like this," I whispered.

"Like what?"

"I just…I can see why Maggie likes you so much." I brushed a piece of hair away from her face. "You just make everything better."

"Or maybe you just stopped believing that you didn't deserve better." She fought a yawn.

"Ready for bed?" I asked.

"Give me a few minutes." She smiled and headed to the bathroom. I sat down on the edge of the bed and finished undressing. I heard the water turn on and off in the bathroom and a few minutes later she came back, her face completely clean of makeup.

I kept my boxers and my undershirt on and crawled into bed. She joined me, snuggling close and pulling the blankets over us.

It felt nice, just laying with her. I hadn't felt someone beside me in so long. Well anyone that wasn't over three foot tall and in danger of wetting the bed anyway. Even with Maggie, I felt like I was always on edge, just waiting for the other shoe to drop or the next tragedy to come into my life. Ever since Bella had appeared, everything started to change. And I felt, for the first time, that things could be good again.

I was so comfortable that I slowly started to drift to sleep. I smiled, feeling her soft skin against mine as she breathed deeply in and out. Everything was perfect. Quiet. Calm. Serene. And then it hit.

The squeak, squeak, squeak started out very soft, just an echo down the hallway. It progressively got louder and louder until I couldn't ignore it anymore.

My eyes shot open and I sighed, peeking down at Bella. She looked like she was sound asleep. I would be too if it wasn't for that damn….

"Shit," I murmured. Sir Charles. I didn't kiss him goodnight. Maggie wasn't kidding.

I closed my eyes, hoping he would stop soon. Fifteen minutes later, I was counting the squares on my ceiling and trying to drown out the squeaking.

"You didn't kiss him goodnight," Bella mumbled.

"I didn't think you were awake."

"Are you kidding? You can probably hear him down on the street." She scooted away from me, allowing me to get up and fulfill my duties. Maggie would be pissed if she knew Sir Charles was neglected in any way.

I hobbled down the hallway and found him in his cage, staring up at me like a wounded puppy.

"Really?" I asked him. He squeaked. Bella laughed.

I shook my head and opened his cage, grabbing him and pulling him out.

"This stays between us, okay?" I told him. I leaned down and kissed the top of his head before setting him back in his cage and locking it up. He didn't utter another squeak. "Goodnight." I nodded.

I went back to the bedroom and crawled back into bed. Bella propped herself up on her elbow and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't get my goodnight kiss, either," she said.

I leaned forward, lingering just a moment to glance at her eyes before I kissed her. They were soft and tender and full of life. And there was a distinct spark behind them that gave me hope that one day mine would be that way too.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I know that some of you were expecting them to dance the horizontal tango in this chapter. And I considered it...for like a millisecond before I decided that it just wasn't the right time. I wanted to show their physical AND emotional/personality attraction. I just didn't think it was the appropriate route at this time. : ) Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you really have to go?" I asked as I walked Bella up to her dorm. It was Sunday morning and we'd spent the rest of the weekend locked up in the apartment. I asked her to stay, to come with me to pick up Maggie, but she shook her head.

"I have to study. I have an exam Tuesday." She smiled and hovered in front of her door. A couple of girls walked down the hallway and giggled as they passed us. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Can't you study tomorrow morning after class?" I stepped forward and trapped her against the wall. "Please?" I smirked.

"I can't." She bit her lip. "I have things I need to do."

"What kind of things?"

"Things." She took a deep breath. "Listen, about….this." She gestured between us. "I don't want it to affect Maggie negatively or change my relationship with her."

"Of course not."

"I mean we have to tell her at some point…if this keeps going," she stuttered.

"Do you want it to keep going?" I mumbled.

"Do you?" She smiled and cocked her eyebrow.

"I asked you first." I leaned in close. She sighed and pressed her lips to mine.

"Is that enough of an answer for you?" She asked.

"I think I might need some more convincing." I gripped her hips and kissed her again. Her fingers moved through my hair, grasping it at my neck and holding me close to her.

I couldn't help but move my fingers along the top of her sweatpants…my sweatpants. I settled right below her belly button and gently pinched her skin.

"That tickles," she mumbled against my lips, fighting a smile.

The door beside us whipped open and Alice stepped out.

"Good morning," she said, pulling her robe around her.

"Morning." I cleared my throat and stepped back. "I should get going, I have to pick up Maggie."

"Did you have a nice weekend, _Officer_?" Alice asked.

"Yes I did, thank you, Alice." I blushed and waved to both of them as I ambled down the hallway.

I took the stairs down to the main floor and headed outside. I slid into my car that was waiting, parked at the curb just outside the dorm.

When I was on the road again, I called Emmett to let him know that I was on my way.

"Okay I'll have to go wake the girls up. They're still sleeping," he said.

"Still sleeping?" I glanced at the clock. "How come she can't sleep in when she's home. She's usually jumping on my bed as the sun's coming up."

"Don't know, man. I'll see you in a bit." He hung up and I drove the rest of the way in complete silence.

I thought about the past few days and just about how much lighter I felt. My heart wasn't heavy, wasn't weighed down by all of the shit in my life. Maggie was the only bright spot, the only thing that made it all worth it. And now Bella could take it all away. She could make it all better, even just for a little while. And damn it, I needed that. I needed her.

It was afternoon when I pulled into Emmett's driveway. I parked the car and walked up to his back door, knocking a few times before stepping inside.

"Hello?" I called.

"Daddy!" Maggie yelled, careening around the corner.

"Hey, Kiddo." I scooped her up and gave her a kiss. "Did you have fun this weekend?"

"Yes. Emily and I pwayed Barbies. Aren't you jeawous?"

"I'm so jealous," I said.

"It's okay. I asked for some for my birfday so we can pway all da time." She nodded.

"Great." I smiled. That would be interesting. "Go say bye to everyone. And remember…"

"Say thank you," she said, finishing my sentence.

"Yes, please." I set her down and grabbed her small overnight bag.

Rose, Emmett's wife came into the kitchen and smiled. "Hey, Edward."

"Rosie." I nodded. "Thanks for looking after her for the weekend."

"Not a problem. You know we love having her. Did you enjoy your free time?" She looked at me with a strange expression and I knew immediately that Emmett had told her about Bella.

"Yes I did." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Where is my brother?"

"He had to run to the store." She lowered her voice. "He said he'd call you later to get all the…details."

"Wonderful."

Maggie ran back in ready to go. "Thank you, Aunt Wose." Maggie started towards the door and walked out. "Bye, bye."

"Bye, Maggie!" Rose called.

"I'll see ya." I waved and followed Maggie out.

Once I had her strapped into her car seat and settled, we started back home.

"So what else did you do this weekend besides play Barbies?" I asked, glancing back in the rearview mirror.

"We watched movies, made cookies and pwayed outside." She kicked her little legs up and down with each word. "What did you do this weekend, Daddy?"

"Saw some…friends."

"And you got wucky?" She asked.

"Wucky?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"Uncle Emmett told Aunt Wose that you were getting wucky." She shrugged. "What does that mean, Daddy?"

Wucky? What the hell was…. I clenched my teeth. Lucky. Emmett told Rose I was getting lucky. I was going to kill him.

"Getting lucky means…that you got a good toy in your Happy Meal."

Her eyes widened. "You got Happy Meal?"

"Yes I got a Happy Meal."

"Wow, Daddy. You definitely got wucky."

* * *

***runs to McDonald's to get my Happy Meal***


	15. Chapter 15

"Come on, Kiddo!" I yelled into Maggie's room. She was still deciding what to wear this morning and we were late to the park.

"But Daddy, I have to look good." She put her hands on her hips.

"We're not going to be able to stay at the park long now." I pulled open the refridgerator to make some lunch. It was close to empty. "We'll have to stop and get something to eat on the way back."

"Okay. I'm ready." Maggie jogged out dressed head to toe in hot pink.

"Wonderful. Let's go." I scooped her up and we headed downstairs. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket as we walked and dialed Bella. She should be out of class now. It rang twice and she sent me to voicemail.

Maggie immediately ran to the sandbox when we got to the park and started playing with the other kids. I sat down on the bench and tried to call Bella again. Now she'd turned her phone completely off.

"Hello?" A soft voice called beside me. I looked up and saw a tall, slender woman walking towards me. She slid into the bench and smiled. "Which one's yours?" She nodded to the kids.

I leaned back and nodded in Maggie's direction. "The little blonde. You?"

"The little boy with the Transformers shirt on," she said. "I'm Leah." She held out her hand and I shook it to be polite. I knew the routine. I went through this when I used to drop Maggie at daycare. I was the single dad. The young mothers crowded around guys like me like a pack of lionesses.

"Edward." I nodded.

"So what do you do, Edward?"

"I'm a police officer." I sighed. "Maggie, don't put that sand in your mouth!" I called.

"Wow. That's great. So, you must be really strong…"

I rolled my eyes and tried not to laugh. I wished Bella could see this. I had a feeling she'd find it funny.

"Very strong, ma'am." I stood up. "We should really be going. It was nice to meet you." I turned towards Maggie. "Come on, Kiddo."

Maggie ran to me and grabbed my hand as we started down the sidewalk.

"Daddy, that wasn't very long," she protested.

"I know, but that strange woman wouldn't stop talking to me."

"That's Jacob's mom. She always talks to all the daddies."

I laughed. "I'm sure she does. Where do you want to eat?"

"Hot dog!" She jumped up and down.

"You really don't want anything more than a hot dog?"

"Two hot dogs!" She jumped again.

"Alright. Let's go get you two hot dogs."

We walked for a few blocks and found her favorite hot dog stand. It was run by a little old man who had been in business since before I was born.

"There's my favorite customer!" He called to Maggie.

"Hi, Jenks!" Maggie said, waving.

"Two for me, and two with no buns for the little one, please." I handed him some cash. "How's your day going?"

"Pretty steady," Jenks said. He leaned down and handed Maggie her hot dogs.

"Glad to hear it." I looked around as he finished up with mine. There was a small café right across the street that caught my attention. Or maybe it was the customer behind the window.

"Bella?" I murmured. She was sitting at a small table in the front with a light haired man. I watched her interact with him for a moment, laughing and smiling. He threw some cash on the table to pay for their meal and stood up. She collected her coat and gave him a hug as she said goodbye.

"Edward?" Jenks said, handing me my hot dogs. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I stuttered. My cheeks flushed with heat and my heart was pounding hard against my chest. I didn't know why, but I felt something. Jealousy.

"Daddy!" Maggie tugged on my pant leg.

"Yeah, Kiddo. Let's get home." I picked her up and we walked in the opposite direction. I didn't want Maggie to see Bella or vice versa because I was still trying to sort out what was going on. I had no idea who the man was or what the nature of their lunch was. It could be nothing. It could be anything. But all of my insecurities were rushing to my head and my heart and it fucking hurt.

When we got home, I got Maggie cleaned up from lunch and waited anxiously for Bella to get there.

I hated this feeling. This uncertainty. She didn't do anything wrong. I knew that, but I couldn't stop it.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Maggie asked, looking up from the floor. Her toys were scattered all around.

"Yeah, baby. I'm okay. Just tired." I tried to smile.

There was a small knock on the door and Bella stepped in.

"Hi guys," she said. She closed the door behind her. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to say something. Just ask her about it. But I couldn't get the words out.

"Hi," she said to me again, smiling from ear to ear. "How are you?"

"I have to take a shower." I passed by her and disappeared into the bathroom.

I spent longer than usual in there, even after I was finished with the shower. I stood there, hovering over the sink feeling like shit.

The door popped open and Bella slipped inside.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing." I ran my fingers through my damp hair and reached for my deodorant.

"Bullshit." She placed her hand on my bare chest. "Tell me."

I looked her in the eye and lied. "I'm fine." I was more embarrassed that I felt this way than anything else.

"Promise?" She perked up on her toes and kissed me.

I cleared my throat. "I have to go get ready." I reached around her and opened the door, slipping outside before she could see my deception.

"Edward?" She called. "Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**A/N: Poor Edward. He just doesn't know what to do with himself.**


	16. Chapter 16

I was being distant. I knew that. Over the next few days, I tried to sort out what I was feeling and why it was affecting me so much. I knew it was easy to tell yourself to just ask her. Just ask her. But I didn't.

"You lied," Bella mumbled as I started down the stairs on my way to work. She hung back at the door, half in and half out. I should have known she'd see past it. The faked smiles, mumbled answers…the distance between us when she slept in my bed last night. "You lied to me."

"This whole thing is hard for me, Bella. Can't you understand that?" I stopped and turned back. "I don't know what I'm feeling, I don't know what I'm supposed to feel or how I'm supposed to act and I don't know…anything. I just don't know."

"When you're ready to talk about it, hopefully I'll still be around." She slammed the door. I sighed and started back down the stairs.

I smoked two cigarettes on the way to work, obviously stressed out. I even snapped at Jasper when I walked in for something stupid.

I disappeared into the locker room, just to avoid him for a few more minutes because I was embarrassed.

I leaned back against the wall and ran my fingers through my hair as Jasper stormed in.

"What's your deal lately, huh?" He asked.

"I'm sorry."

"Your head's just somewhere else, man." He punched my shoulder. Hard enough to hurt a little, hopefully enough to wake me up. "We're on patrol. Get dressed."

"Yeah." I bit my lip and headed towards my locker. I pulled out my uniform and suited up before joining Jasper out in the garage. He was already sitting in the driver's seat so I slipped in beside him and we were off.

Patrol was usually a whole lot of nothing. Maybe a few speeding tickets here and there, but we spent most of our time driving around talking. Or in tonight's case, complete silence. I hated it. It gave me more time with myself than I wanted right now.

"You wanna talk about it?" Jasper said, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

I sighed and rested my head against the window. "I just…" I started.

"Attention all units," dispatch said over the radio. "Suspicious persons loitering down by the warehouses on Tenth. Please respond."

That was right down the road. I picked up the radio. "This is Cullen and Whitlock. We're on route, ETA less than five minutes," I said.

"Confirmed," dispatch said.

I reached forward and flipped on the lights as Jasper sped towards the warehouses. They were abandoned for the most part. Every once in awhile you'd get punk kids breaking in and making it their hangout to drink and party, but they were relatively harmless.

It was close to nine when we pulled up to the warehouses and parked. We both got out of the car and looked around. It looked fairly deserted to me.

We walked idly down the road, glancing down each alley between the buildings as we passed. I stopped after the third one and pulled Jasper back.

"Two unknowns in that last alley. On my side," I whispered. He nodded and we started back, drawing our weapons from our sides.

I led with Jasper following close behind. There were two shadows standing at the end of the alley, facing one another. One was significantly smaller than the other, but it was too hard to tell if they were male or female. The streetlights above were busted or blinking in and out.

When were close enough, Jasper cleared his throat.

"Police! Don't move!" He yelled.

The two figures turned towards us and backed up slightly.

"Hold it!" I instructed.

"We ain't doing nothing, man," the one in front said.

"What are you doing out here this late? It isn't exactly a nice spot for a scenic walk," I said.

He held his hands up in defense and I glanced around him to see who his companion was. My eyes narrowed on a young woman, who couldn't be more than eighteen or nineteen. Even from here I could see the distress in her face.

"Are you alright, Miss?" I asked.

She sniffled and glanced at the man, almost like she was asking permission to speak.

"She's fine," he said.

"I wasn't asking you." I turned to the girl again. "Miss?"

"I said she was fine, man," he said again, stepping in front of the girl to block her from my view. "Leave us to our business."

I glared at him, cocking my eyebrow. She wasn't okay. This whole thing wasn't okay. And the last thing I would do is leave her. That could be someone's Maggie. Could be someone's Bella. She would never be my sister. I wouldn't allow it. She belonged somewhere and it sure as hell wasn't here.

"Hands behind your head, please," I said, heading towards him. He strangely complied, stepping back from the girl with a large grin on his face.

Jasper followed behind me and tended to the girl.

"Spread em. Hands rested on the wall." I nodded to the brick of the building beside us and he leaned against it. "Got anything that'll stick me or stab me?"

"No, Sir."

"Any drugs or weapons?" I started his pat down and glanced back at the Jasper and the girl. She was shaking and crying and for a moment I felt proud that we'd stepped in. We saved her. We saved Maggie. We saved Bella. Now all I wanted to do was get home and hold them both. I didn't care about the man anymore, whoever he was. I just needed to be with her.

My moment of clarity vanished in an instant as the man threw his body back against mine, knocking me to the ground. My gun flew away from me as Jasper turned, realizing what had happened.

I heard a gunshot. Then another. The man slumped to the pavement, his own gun falling from his hands.

I looked down at my shoulder and saw the frayed circle where the bullet had entered my uniform. And then I felt the pain.

* * *

**A/N: Edward trying to be a swoony hero + wonky head = bad night for E : (**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Male, twenty-seven, gun shot to the right shoulder. Vitals stable." The paramedic pushed me through the hall of the Emergency Room rattling off my stats to the attending physician. I would have rolled my eyes if my shoulder didn't hurt so fucking bad. I was completely fine.

"I'm sure the bullet went right through Doc, can't you just give me some pain meds and send me home?" I asked. I needed to get home to Maggie and Bella.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Cullen. We'll need to run some tests." He flipped through my chart. "But it looks to very minor as far as gunshots go. You're very lucky."

It didn't hit me until then. I was lucky. I could have died. If that guy had better aim or something had happened to affect his shot. I could have been killed in an instant. The thought was terrifying.

They took me through all these tests including some blood tests and x-rays. They refused to let me move my arm, which made me want to move it even more. But the pain meds were amazing. I didn't feel a thing.

Two hours later, Jasper stepped into my room and shrugged.

"What?" I asked.

"I called Bella."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Why? This is not a big deal, Jas."

"You got shot in the arm!" He screamed, gesturing to my shoulder.

"Fine. But you know she's going to come down here. I don't want Maggie down here, it'll just scare her."

"I know. I'm going to pick her up right now. She can stay with me and Angela tonight."

I groaned. "Does no one else find it strange that you live with a female roommate?"

"No." He shook his head. "Call me tomorrow." He waved and left. I started to drift off, numb and buzzing from the pain meds. A half hour later, I heard her voice out at the nurse's station.

"I'm looking for Edward Cullen. He's the cop brought in with the gun shot."

"Room 39," the nurse said.

Her footsteps scurried the few steps from the station to my doorway, where they stopped immediately.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Yeah."

She took a few tentative steps inside and paused by the chair beside my bed. I turned my head and tried to smile.

I could tell she was trying not to cry. And she wouldn't. I knew her. She'd hold it in and try to be strong even though she was unsure and uncertain about what was going on.

"Are you okay?" She sniffled.

"I'll be fine."

She sat down and reached for my hand. "I…was so scared." Her voice was necessarily indicative of her admission. She was actually more surprised. "I didn't think I would be so overwhelmed," she stuttered. She took a shaky breath and glanced up at me. "What does that mean?"

"I think that means that you care about me as much as I care about you."

She looked down at the floor. "But you won't even talk to me. You can't."

"I do." I shook my head. "I've been real messed up lately, Bella. And I want to talk to you about it, okay? But I just want to get out of this place first."

"Okay." She smiled tentatively and leaned over to kiss me.

We waited another hour before the doctor showed up. He said that it was minor damage for what it could have been. I'd have to wear a sling for up to three months, depending on how the healing goes. And I'd be off work at least until then unless I wanted to sit at my desk and do paperwork every day.

It was nearly morning by the time I'd been fitted for my sling and discharged with a strict schedule for pain meds and doctor check ups.

Bella had stopped at the precinct and grabbed my car. I slid into the passenger's seat as she started it up and pulled my phone out. Jasper had texted me, asking me to call him right away.

I dialed his number and waited for him to answer. I expected him to put me to voicemail since it was so late…or so early, but he didn't. He picked up right away.

"Edward?" He answered.

"Hey, Jas."

"Your child is one of the most stubborn pieces of work I've ever seen."

"Why's that?"

"She refused to go to sleep until you called. Flat out refused."

"She's still awake?" I asked, panicked.

"No. She fought it until a little after one and then she passed out on the couch." He sighed.

"Sorry about that." I lifted my arm to scratch my head and was met with the piercing pain in my shoulder. I guess I'll have to get used to this sling thing.

"It's okay. Chief gave me the day off because of everything that happened. We can keep her as long as you need. You know Angela loves Maggie."

"Yeah. Thanks, man."

"I'll have her call you when she wakes up," he said.

"Okay. Talk to you soon."

"Yep. Bye."

I hung up and rested my free hand in my lap. I was so exhausted that I could barely keep my eyes open. I kept fighting, trying to talk to Bella to stay awake until we got home. I ended up more like Maggie, passed out against the window with my mouth wide open.

Bella gently woke me and helped me up to the apartment. I thought about going right to bed, but I figured it might be easier to sleep on the couch so I could avoid accidentally rolling over onto my sling.

Bella grabbed me a blanket and started making something in the kitchen.

"You have to go to class," I mumbled, half asleep.

"I'm not going today."

"You have to go…" My eyes fluttered closed.

She came over with a glass of water and set it on the table.

"No. I don't. Today I'm yours."

"Just today?" I laughed and hummed as I fell back asleep. I was surprised I was awake enough to flirt. And then I couldn't fight it anymore. I gave in to my sleep deprivation and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Gun shot wound healing times are EXTREMELY specific to each situation and each person. I had to do some research and do my best to place his recovery with how I imagined his injury to be. Please excuse any inaccuracies. I needed to balance real life with the story telling to make everything work.**

**Thank you for reading! 3**


	18. Chapter 18

"Edward, you're not supposed to move your arm!" Bella scolded me as I reached up into the cupboard for a glass. I immediately dropped my arm and winced. She pushed in beside me and grabbed the glass for me.

"Thank you," I said.

"Go sit down."

"I'm not on bed rest." I sighed and sauntered over to the couch, which had been my central hub for the past few days.

"I just don't want you to strain yourself." She filled the glass up with water and brought it to me. She started to walk away, but I reached up with my good arm and gently grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, come back here." I pulled her down beside me and nuzzled into her neck. "Thank you for taking care of me," I murmured.

"You're welcome."

"And I'm sorry again...about how I acted."

She laughed and brushed her nose against my cheek. "It's laughable. That you thought Mike and I were..." She shook her head.

"Well I don't know," I reasoned. "You avoided my calls and then I see you hugging a guy I don't know."

"I've known Mr. Newton almost my entire life. You'd think you would have recognized him. He looks just like his son." She narrowed her eyes playfully. "And you should like him a lot too since he's your best bet at getting a look at the case file."

Bella and I had a long talk after I woke up the day after the shooting. She explained everything and I cursed myself for overreacting. Mike used to work with her father and she was meeting with him to discuss Kate's case. I was a little frustrated at first that she didn't tell me. But she didn't want to get my hopes up. I understood that.

I glanced at the clock and my heart raced. It was almost two. Maggie was coming back soon. At least for a visit.

She hadn't seen me since the shooting. I wanted to recover for a few days before she did because the last thing I wanted to do was scare her. Seeing your father as beat up as I was could really do a number on a kid.

"Are you excited to see Maggie?" She asked.

"I'm nervous," I admitted, looking down at the floor.

"Don't be. That little girl handles a lot and she does it with grace and elegance. Give her a little more credit." Bella leaned over and kissed me before taking my dishes from lunch back to the sink.

"How was class today?" I asked, leaning back into the couch. She had insisted on staying home with me the past few days, but I made her go back today. She had finals coming up.

"A lot of review."

"You think you're going to be ready for your exams?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'll have one more class to take this fall and I think I can do it online." She bit her lip. "I was thinking..."

"About what?" I took a sip of my water.

"Maggie's four years old, Edward. Shouldn't you be thinking about enrolling her in school? She might be a little young for kindergarten, but she's far enough along to start some type of program."

"She's too young..." I mumbled, trying to convince myself. I'd always known my little girl was growing up. She was four years old. But how had it gone by so fast? It was almost impossible that she was ready to go to school. "No, she's not." I closed my eyes. I wasn't ready for that.

"I can go with you. To visit schools, pick one out. If you like," she offered.

"Yeah." I nodded and slowly opened my eyes. "That'd be great. Thanks."

I heard the familiar thundering coming up the stairs and I smiled. Maggie pushed her way through the door, followed closely by Jasper.

"Daddy!" Maggie screamed.

"Over here, Kiddo," I called.

She scurried around the couch and threw herself onto my lap. She knocked my shoulder a little and I clenched my jaw.

"Easy, Mags," I said.

"Sowy, Daddy." Her eyes went to the sling on my shoulder and her bottom lip trembled. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm okay."

"Why do you have dat?" She pointed to my sling.

"Because it helps Daddy be okay. It helps the boo boo get better."

Her little eyes brimmed with tears as she took me in, but not a single one fell down her adorable little cheeks. She held it in. And I saw it then, just like Bella had said. My daughter was stronger than me.

I spent some time with Maggie and Bella around the apartment while Jasper headed down to the station to work on some paperwork. When he came back to pick Maggie up, he pulled me aside while Maggie hugged Bella.

"You might want to stop down to the station. Chief wants to talk to you," he whispered.

"About what?"

He shrugged, but I knew that was a lie. He knew exactly what it was about.

"Daddy, when do I get to come back home?" Maggie asked, throwing her backpack over her shoulder and standing in front of me. "I wike staying wif Uncle Jasper but he doesn't have any toys."

"Well you took some of your toys there, so you should be okay. Just a couple more days, Kiddo."

"Monday?" She asked.

"Okay, Monday." I nodded. That should give me a few extra days to rest a little more. I didn't want to put too much strain on my shoulder.

I didn't expect to keep her there for the rest of my recovery...that was too much. I just wanted some more time to heal without worrying about her. I couldn't even pick up my own kid or give her a bath or properly tuck her into bed with this fucking thing on my arm. I hated that. I knew Jasper took good care of her, like she was his own. But damn I missed my little girl.

"Okay Daddy, I make you a deal." She crossed her arms. "You hafta be good and let Bella take care of you so you can be better. Because she made me better dat one time when I was sick." She turned around to look at Bella. "And give him some of da candy you gave me. Because dat makes you better." She swung back around and gave me the mom look. "And den you better be okay, Daddy. Because you be in big trouble." She leaned in and pointed her finger. "And you get five minute time out."

"Five minutes?" I asked, leaning down to her level and faking surprise.

"Five." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, Kiddo. Be good."

She scurried away and Jasper followed her out. Bella closed the door behind them and lingered in the hallway. I sighed and started towards the kitchen, but she grabbed my shirt and pulled me back.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." I found myself staring at her eyes, so full of concern. My eyes wandered to her cheeks, flushed pink. They continued down to her lips and I smiled. I wanted to kiss her. "I'm okay," I mumbled.

I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers. Her hand fisted in my shirt, pulling me closer as she slipped her tongue between my lips. My good arm lifted and I touched her neck before slipping down between her breasts, tugging on her V-neck shirt. She hummed, like one would at the first taste of a decadent dessert, and placed her palm flat against my stomach. She drifted south, hitting the waistband of my jeans as I kissed her again. When she brushed over the line of my zipper, I immediately stumbled forward, pressing my hips into her palm.

I pulled back and nibbled on her neck as her hand rubbed furiously against my jeans. My dick was hard, straining against the denim and aching to feel her bare skin.

I ran my tongue across her skin, feeling more turned on than I'd allowed myself to feel in a long time. I knew where this was headed. And it didn't scare me anymore.

My phone buzzed in my back pocket and Bella sighed, leaning forward to rest her forehead on my shoulder.

"You should get that," she whispered.

"No," I growled.

"Edward."

It buzzed again. She reached around and grabbed it out of my back pocket. She flipped it open and held it out to me. Jasper's text was already open on the screen.

_Get to the station. _A few lines down. _I'm serious._

I sighed and closed it back up.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

I leaned against the doorframe and ran my fingers through her hair. "Jasper. He said Chief wants to see me. It's probably just about the shooting."

"Or it's about Kate's file?" She mused. "Maybe Mike did his job."

"You think?"

"There's only one way to find out." She kissed me again and turned to grab the car keys. "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience. I've been crazy busy this past week and have had something to do practically every night so that didn't leave much time for writing.**

**Also, a few of you notice a mistype in the last chapter of a character's name, so thank you guys for pointing that out to me! I was getting a little ahead of myself ; )**

**Have a wonderful weekend and congrats to all of the winners of the Till the World Ends Contest! Check out my FB for the winning banners!**


	19. Chapter 19

Bella drove me down to the station. She watched me closely as I smoked a cigarette before I went inside.

"I'll be here when you're finished," she called after me as I started up the steps. A precinct wasn't like a normal office. You'd expect any other place to be completely deserted, but we were never closed. We couldn't ever be closed. There were always people here, people working the night shift after I usually left. The city needed someone to watch over it, especially when everyone else was sleeping.

The few officers at their desks glanced up as I walked inside.

"Good to see you, Edward," one of them said, nodding in greeting.

"Thanks." I shuffled towards my desk, stretching my good arm above my head and letting out a yawn. I expected to find a shit-load of paperwork sitting on my desk, but it looked like Jasper had taken care of it all.

A lonely envelope was settled in the center with my name on it. I reached forward, my fingers shaking in anticipation. I didn't know what it was or why I was here. But I was fucking nervous.

I slowly ripped open the envelope and pulled out its contents, only to close my eyes in disappointment. A get well card. Jasper made me come all the way down here for a get well card? If he weren't helping me out big time with Maggie I would have kicked his ass.

"Damn it..." I whispered. I read through the card, not wanting to be rude, and thanked the few guys who were here now. I was just about to leave when I spotted the light on in the chief's office. I took a deep breath and headed that way, peeking me head inside.

"Thanks for the card," I said, holding up the envelope.

Chief was sitting at his desk, his small lamp the only light in the room. His flask was sitting in the small circle of light, but I didn't dare say a word. Drinking on the job was a big no-no, but the look on his face told me to keep my mouth shut.

"You okay, Chief?" I asked, tapping my finger on the doorframe.

He rubbed his eyes. "I've spent all these years trying to forget this case, Cullen."

It was only then that I saw the file on his desk. He was staring at it like it was a dangerous bomb, ready to explode at any moment.

"This file has every piece of evidence, every photo, every interview, everything..." He sighed. "Whether people wanted it to be there or not."

"Sir." My brow furrowed. "I don't quite under-"

"They wanted this case swept under the rug," he said.

"They?"

"I don't know who you know or what connections you have." He stood up, bringing the file with him. "But be careful, kid. This goes a lot deeper than you could ever imagine."

He slapped the heavy file against my chest and left the room.

This was it. The thing that pushed me to become a cop. The thing I've been fighting for a chance to see all these years. And now I was holding it against me and couldn't move.

When I could finally breathe again, I turned around and tucked the file safely under my arm as I started back outside.

Bella was standing outside of the car and quickly snuffed out a cigarette as I stomped down the steps.

"How the mighty have fallen..." I nodded down to the cigarette, still burning at the end against the concrete.

"That was only the second cigarette I've ever smoked in my life." She sighed. "I was nervous for you," she said, her voice shaky. "What was it about?" She crossed her arms and leaned back against the car.

"They got me a get well card," I said.

"Oh." Her shoulders fell, obviously disappointed. "That was nice."

"And the chief gave me this." I pulled the file out and handed it to her.

She cocked her eyebrow, staring at the file almost as hard as the chief had back in his office. "Is that what I think it is?" She mumbled.

"It is."

"Are you going to open it?"

My thumb ran across the edge of the file folder. It was long past brand new, the edges all faded and soft from the years and countless look throughs. My heart was beating hard against my chest, almost so hard that it was painful. This was going to be painful. I guess I never really thought about what I would do once I got the file. Even though it was something I always wanted, there was a part of me that never thought I would get it. Now I had to prepare myself to relive it all over again and not just as a helpless kid who didn't know half of it. I was going to know it all. Everything that happened. Every skeleton in my sister's closet. Everything about her that I would have never wanted to know. But beyond all that, I knew it would lead me to the one thing I would do anything to know...who tore my family apart.

* * *

**A/N: He. Has. The. File. Now what are we going to find out about Kate and her killer?**


	20. Chapter 20

The file was staring at me, glaring me down like it knew I was weak. I rubbed my forehead and flicked my cigarette in an empty can beside the bathtub as I tried to tear my eyes away from it.

I rested my head back against the tub, wishing that the warm water would calm my nerves.

I couldn't look at it. I waited all this time and I couldn't fucking look at it. It was a tease. Taunting me every time I moved to open it.

I took a deep breath and leaned forward, grabbing it off the floor beside me. It was thick, absolutely full of papers and pictures. I shook my head, closed my eyes and grabbed hold of the front of the file, whipping it open.

"Be brave, you piece of shit," I mumbled to myself, forcing my eyes open.

There she was. The girl in the creek. My sister. Kate's body was pale, barely recognizable laying there in the most unnatural way. She was half-submerged in the water that was barely high enough to cover her body. She was naked. I felt like I should look away, but this wasn't the same as freaking out when you see your sister in the shower. Someone had done this to her. Taken the color away from her cheeks. Brutalized her body. Forced her to take her last breath. And in their last ditch effort to insult her even more, they wrote...carved something into her stomach. _Silence._

My hands shook, almost causing the papers to fall into the bath water. I slowly closed the file and set it back down on the floor.

There was a knock on the door and Bella peeked her head inside.

"How's your bath?" She asked.

"It's..." I shook my head. "It's..." I wanted to say it was nice. I wanted to say that I appreciated her being here for me. I wanted to say so many things. I couldn't. "It's not okay!" I screamed. "I'm not okay." I shook my head and took a deep breath, covering my face with my hands. "I'm sorry, baby," I whispered.

She glanced down at the file and back at me, asking for permission. When I didn't protest, she leaned forward and picked it up. Her face turned white as soon as she flipped it open.

"God," she breathed. She swallowed hard, like she was fighting back vomit, and closed the file. "I'll give you a few more minutes," she mumbled, setting the file on the top of the toilet and making a swift exit.

I submerged myself under the water and opened my eyes. I couldn't help but think of her. Is this what it looked like to her lying in that creek watching the water pass over her? Knowing that she was going to die? Or was she gone before that?

I sat straight up, brushing my hair back from my face as the water streamed down my back. After a few moments, I stood up and undid the stopper. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist before stepping out. I shrugged my shoulder, wincing a little from the pain. They told me to take it easy. For the most part I was, but the moment you're not supposed to use your shoulder you automatically want to.

I left the file sitting on top of the toilet, just wanting to keep it away from me for a few minutes.

I stumbled out into the hallway and saw the kitchen light on. I peeked around the corner and saw the coffee pot spilled all over the floor.

"Bella?" I called. I started down the hallway to my bedroom and found the door half closed. I heard soft sniffling drifting out into the hallway so I called her name again and pushed open the door.

She was standing with her back to me, topless and rifling through my drawer. Her coffee stained shirt was in a pile on the floor by her feet.

"I spilled the coffee, I'm sorry," she explained, hiding her sniffle.

"It's okay."

"I just..." She pulled out every shirt in my top drawer and sighed.

I stepped behind her and ran my finger down her spine. I pushed my body flush with hers and leaned down to brush my lips over her shoulder. "It's okay."

She nodded and closed the drawer, turning around slowly to face me. I rested my arms on her shoulders and pressed my forehead down to hers, closing my eyes as I took in a deep breath. Her fingers found my chest, dancing slowly south towards my waist. I felt her tug on my towel and it fell with ease to the floor.

I closed the small space between us, kissing her as she fell back against the drawers. My palm rested flat against the top. She pushed herself up to sit beside my hand, allowing her legs to fall limp over the side. She spread her knees wide, allowing me to fit perfect in between.

I gripped her shorts tight at her hips and tugged lightly as I continued to kiss her. She obliged, lifting her hips up so I could get them off. It wasn't the easiest thing to do with one good arm.

Her hands were in my hair, gripping and grabbing in sync with her tongue as she lapped at my lips.

I absentmindedly reached between her legs, pulling out the top drawer slightly. I'd kept condoms in here for years. I hadn't needed them lately, but I was glad I kept them. After you have an unexpected pregnancy, you tend to be extra careful.

I pulled away for a quick moment to rip the foil and put it on. When I was finished, I wrapped my arm around her hips and pulled her against my body, sliding her down my chest to my stomach until she brushed against my dick.

Her lips found my neck and my chest as she lowered herself to the floor. I felt her mouth against me and I had to grip the drawers to keep from doubling over. It felt amazing. So fucking amazing.

I glanced down and saw her dark waves cascading down her back as her lips moved back and forth over me.

"Yeah," I groaned. My back arched as my toes curled forward into the hard floor. She pulled away and looked up at me, licking her lips.

She scrambled to her feet and immediately wrapped her arms around my waist. I spun her around, guiding her towards my messy bed.

I laid her down and immediately crawled over her, hovering so close that I could feel her breath on my face. She sat up just a little and lightly kissed my lips as she spread her knees farther apart.

I bit my lip and settled between them, glancing down at her as I pushed myself inside her.

I nearly lost it then. I wanted to go faster. My body ached for the almost immediate release I knew I would have found if I did.

"Harder," she whimpered, brushing my hair away from my face. "It's okay."

I took a deep breath and moved my hips against hers, thrusting into her like my body wanted me to. Like I wanted to. She closed her eyes and arched her head back into the bed.

I wish I could say that we made love. Because she deserved that. But we didn't. We needed each other...like this. Hard and fast. Not just because of what we were going through with Kate, but because of what we were going through with each other. It was a spark, turned on as quickly as the flip of a switch and as hot as the flame of a candle. It was always suppressed, never quite able to just be. Until now. I wanted to be...with her. Damn it, I wanted to be with her.

She moaned and reached back for the bedframe as I held tightly onto her hips. My headboard kept slamming into the wall, thumping against it in a strange rhythmic melody.

I closed my eyes, ignoring the pain in my shoulder and trying to hold on just a little longer. Just a little bit.

I felt Bella's body stiffen as her jaw fell slack. I knew that I could let go now. So I did.

"Shit," I mumbled, pushing myself inside her a few last times. I lingered a moment afterward, leaning down to kiss her cheek. She hummed and held me there, turning her head to kiss my lips.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I fought to catch my breath and managed a smile.

"Yeah. I'm okay." My smile fell. What was I supposed to say now? I couldn't tell her I loved her, not yet. I couldn't go back to being completely happy because despite how blissfully euphoric she made me feel, my life that was waiting for me afterwards wasn't. What was waiting for me in that file wasn't. Bella and Maggie were the only bright spots in this suffocating darkness. But even the light couldn't take away the shadows.

I rolled over and lay beside her for a while, holding her hand to my chest, over my heart. Her breathing slowed, steadying out to a low whisper. She was asleep.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek before crawling out of bed. I covered her up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before heading out into the living room. I stopped in the bathroom along the way to discard our trash and pick up the file.

I sat down on the couch and set the file out in front of me, finally feeling ready to face it. Or as ready as I'd ever be. It was time. My time. Kate's time. She deserved it and I was going to give it to her.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone who was reading my older story Domestic Disturbance may have notice that it was a casualty in the latest fic purge on this site. It was pulled because I said "bitch fit" in the summary. So sorry if I offended anyone with that *sarcasm* That is also why this chapter was not up sooner. I was banned from updating until today.**

**I do have a copy of DD that I'll be posting in some form and I'll let you know when that happens.**

**Thanks for reading! I know you're probably all anxious for them to dig into the meat of the file!**


	21. Chapter 21

I read every note. Every interview. Every scribble. Looked at every horrible picture. Studied suspect profiles.

My eyes were burning, aching for sleep. I'd made an entire pot of coffee and managed to drink it all. I'd opened Pandora's box. Now I had to deal with the consequences and the compulsion to see it all.

"Edward?" Bella called. I heard her footsteps creep down the hallway. "It's seven in the morning. Did you even sleep at all?"

"Something's missing." I ignored her question and rifled through the file. "Something's not quite right, you see. There's pages of notes missing here." I held up a few pages. "The sentence at the end of this page stops right in the middle. There's no resolution on any of these pages, Bella. Something's missing."

"Are you sure?" She sat down beside me. "Did you check the rest of the file?"

"It's not here." I took a sip of my coffee.

"What was it talking about?"

"They were interviewing her roommate. Kate's roommate. She was the last person to see her alive besides her killer. She must know something. Why would they keep something so important a secret?"

"I don't know." Bella picked up a piece of paper with Kate's picture attached. One from her senior year of high school. "She was beautiful." She smiled a little and read through. "She was a journalism major?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"That's really great. I bet she was amazing at it." She set the sheet back down. "Listen, I have to run and drop off a final paper on campus. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. Maggie is coming back today. I should probably try to get some sleep."

"Okay." She nodded and leaned over to kiss me. "Call me if you need anything."

She gathered up her things and left. I couldn't look at the file anymore. I needed sleep. I needed some peace. There was only one place that could give me both right now.

I stumbled down the hallway and went into Maggie's room. Her bed was perfectly made up, just like she left it. I lowered myself down onto her bed that was way too small for me. My feet hung off the edge and there was barely enough room for me to get comfortable. I grabbed one of her stuffed animals and snuggled it close to my chest as I closed my eyes. And then I slept.

I didn't know how long I'd been asleep, but I eventually opened my eyes and smiled.

"Daddy, why are you sleeping in my room?" Maggie asked, shifting her little head on the pillow. She was curled up beside me, watching me sleep.

"Because I missed you, kid." I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you too, Daddy. Are you feewing better?" She looked at my shoulder.

"It barely hurts anymore," I mumbled, my voice still thick with sleep.

"Daddy, who's Kate?" She asked.

I sighed and brushed her hair away from her face. "Kate was my sister. Like Eric and Lauren from school. They're brother and sister." I paused. "And she was your aunt."

"Like Rosawie?" She asked.

"Kind of like Rosalie, yes."

"Where is she, Daddy? Why can't she come pway?"

My lower lip trembled. I didn't want to taint her world. I didn't want her to know that anything bad happened to good people. But I also didn't want her to be naive. My daughter was a strong person, even if she was a little one.

"Someone very bad did something very bad to her, sweetheart. And she got hurt. And she went to live in Heaven with the Angels."

"Why?"

"I don't know, baby." I sighed. "Sometimes we don't understand things that happen in the world. "

"Did you get da bad guy?"

"I'm going to get the bad guy, Mags."

She curled into my chest and I pulled a blanket over her.

"Daddy?" She asked, glancing up at me.

"Yeah?"

"You're a reary good brother." She closed her eyes. "And a reary good Daddy."

I smiled. "Thanks, kid."

She drifted off to sleep, probably exhausted from chasing her cousin around all this time. I carefully crawled off of the bed and headed out into the living room. Bella was making herself a sandwich in the kitchen so I sat down on the couch and waited for her to join me.

"How long has she been back?" I asked.

"Emmett dropped her off about an hour ago."

"I'm surprised she didn't wake me up right away." I scratched my head as she sat down beside me.

"It took her an hour to tell me everything that happened at their house." Bella smiled and took a bite of her sandwich. "Are you happy to have her home?"

"I'm happy to have both of my girls home." I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"So what's your next step?" Bella asked, nodding to the closed file on the table.

"I don't know." I shook my head. I was a little overwhelmed, especially after seeing that someone had tampered with the file. I had no idea if it happened back then or before they handed it over to me, but I knew it was the key. And now those pages were going to be impossible to find, even if they still existed.

"Bullshit." She shook her head. "You're Edward Cullen. You're one of the best damn cops in the city and you know what you want. So...what's your next step?"

I took a deep breath and thought through everything. "I go talk to the roommate."

* * *

**A/N: Yessss! Finally get to do some investigating with E!**

**I have created a FB page for my original novel series. If you're interested in keeping up to date with any updates, here's the link (take out the spaces) www . facebook TheGuardianSeries**


	22. Chapter 22

Tanya Denali was fairly easy to find, despite the fact that she lived a normal life. She'd never been arrested, never really in trouble except for a speeding ticket last year. In fact, she never strayed too far from where her and Kate went to college.

Jasper offered to go with me and I accepted, even though I insisted that I interview her alone. I didn't want to intimidate her. I just wanted answers. I wanted the answers that I knew were missing from that file. I wanted the answers I knew that I deserved.

I slowly climbed the steps to her small, humble home. There was a rickety porch and a few potted plans along the edge. Kate's picture was pinched between my fingers.

I held my breath and knocked softly. There was a rumble inside and the curtain in the window beside the door pulled back slightly, just enough for me to know that someone was home.

"Who is it?" Someone called, still refusing to open the door.

"It's the police, ma'am. Open up, please." I knocked again and held up my badge so she could see it.

"What's this about?" She asked.

"It's about Kathryn Cullen, ma'am." I sighed.

The door creaked open and a tall, pale woman stuck her head out. Her hair was a light blonde, dull and lifeless as it hung down below her shoulders. She narrowed her eyes at me and I wondered if she could possibly recognize me. I'd seen her a few times when we visited my sister, but the vibrant young woman I remembered was nothing like the person who stood in front of me now.

"What about Kate?" She asked.

"I'm investigating her murder and I was hoping I could ask you a few questions."

She shook her head and let out a nervous breath. "No, no, no. I already gave the police my statement. You can read the file." She started to close the door, but I put my hand out to stop it. I knew I was overstepping my boundaries, but I couldn't give up now. She was my only lead.

"Please, ma'am," I begged. She looked up at me and kinked her eyebrow. "Help me find who killed my sister. I know you know something."

"You're her little brother."

"Edward Cullen." I nodded.

She closed her eyes and reached for a pack of cigarettes from her pocket as she stepped outside. I followed her over to the porch swing and sat down beside her. She quickly lit up a cigarette and offered one to me. I declined.

"You know I told them everything I knew...back then. I told them." She blew a puff of smoke out. Her voice was angry, disappointed. "They didn't give a shit."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The cops back then. They were in some dirty business, kid. It was all about the money, who financed who, who was paying who under the table. There was nothing legitimate or honorable back then. Hell, I have no idea if there's any difference now." She eyed me.

"I want to know the truth. It's why I became a cop."

"Do you?" She narrowed her eyes. Her cigarette bobbed up and down as she spoke. "Do you really want to know, Edward? Because I told my story all those years ago and I waited. I waited for the news that they'd caught the guy, that they'd exposed everything that was going on. I waited..." Her voice broke. "It never came."

"They swept it under the rug, Tanya. Your statements..." I shook my head. "They're all missing from Kate's file. I never got to see them. I never got to hear what you knew."

"What I knew." She smiled and stared off into her yard. "I knew almost everything about that girl. We only lived together for a few months, but we connected instantly. Like that." She snapped her fingers. "Roommates are a unique relationship, Edward. You know things that their families don't know, that their friends don't know. Whether you want to or not."

"Please. Help me. I promise I won't give up."

She snuffed out her cigarette on the armrest and threw it out into her yard. "Kate was seeing this guy."

"I don't remember her having a boyfriend," I mumbled.

"Like I said. You know things their families don't know." She sighed. "This guy...seemed nice. I met him a few times. He worked as an intern for Senator Turner's re-election campaign."

"Wow. That's impressive."

"I think that's part of what attracted her to him. He was intelligent, driven. A hard worker from what she told me. And she was completely smitten."

"That doesn't sound like her." I shook my head. Kate was never one to get crazy over a guy. That just wasn't her.

Tanya looked down at her feet. "She came home one day, after spending a day or two with him...something was different."

"What do you mean different?" I asked.

"She didn't leave the dorm for three days after that. Was always on her computer, typing away late into the night. I asked her what the deal was and all she told me was that she was on the verge of something big, something that was going to secure her name in the journalism world. Big ambitions, that girl. And damn, she had it in her. She really did."

"What was it? What was the story?"

"I never found out. She disappeared two days later. Her story never made it to her editor or the paper."

"Did anyone check her computer? Her papers? Anything?" I gripped the seat tight.

"They couldn't. It was all gone."

"Gone? I don't understand."

She looked around, almost like we were being watched, and leaned close. "That was the strange thing. A few days after she disappeared, these two guys knocked on our door...really fancy looking and all. Said they were cops needing to confiscate some of Kate's belongings. Claimed it was to look for clues to help find her. Of course now, I know it was all bullshit." She lowered her voice. "They were covering something up."

"You're sure?"

"I can't prove anything...but I know it. Kate got too close to something, Edward. So someone shut her up." The tears welled up in her eyes as I fought my own. The images flashed through my head. The pictures. Her body. The word etched into her body. Silence.

"Why haven't you said anything? Why haven't you gone back in, talked to the cops?"

"What good did it do me the first time, kid?" She stood up and started pacing around. "I already know more than I should. I know something was off. They killed her, why would they hesitate to do me in too. People like that...people who will do anything for what they want...they don't care."

"Who? I mean, where the hell do I go from here? You don't even know who they were!"

"You wanna know who they were? Look at your own people."

"What?"

She started back inside. "Follow the money."

* * *

**A/N: Sincere apologies for taking so long to get this to you. I've hit the busy part of my summer so I'm afraid I may not be able to do my usual once a week updates for the next month or so, but I'll get them to you as soon as I can. **

**So many new questions and leads popping up for Edward! What are you theories?  
**

**If you haven't gotten a chance yet, go read my entry for the Bella's Insane Contest! It's posted on my profile and called Fade to Gray (no not THAT Gray). It does contain some disturbing content...as the main criteria was to make Bella insane. So yeah. Go read it : )  
**

**And if you're on FB, I'd love for you to "like" my page for my novel that I'm attempting to get published. The page is named "The Guardian Series" and I'll be posting any updates on the progress on that page!  
**

**M  
**


	23. Chapter 23

I headed back to the precinct and walked straight into the chief's office. He was here back when it happened. He would tell me. He had to.

"I want to know," I said, slamming Kate's file down on his desk. "And I want you to tell me."

"Tell you what, Cullen?" Chief asked.

"I talked to Tanya Denali."

"And?" He took a sip of his coffee and sat back in his chair.

"And she told me things that are not in this file. That should be in this file. Something's not right here, Chief."

"I can't help you." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I have work to do."

"Bullshit!" I yelled. Everyone out in the office stopped and looked at us. "You know, Chief! You do! And damn it, stop covering for someone who's not here anymore! Stop it! I know someone in the precinct was involved in the cover up."

He slowly opened his eyes and glanced at our audience.

"Close the door," he said, gesturing to the doorway. I slammed it shut and crossed my arms.

"I'm not covering for someone who doesn't work here anymore," he said. He finally looked up at me and frowned. "I'm covering for me."

I blinked. "What?" I stuttered.

"Sit down," he requested.

"What?" I asked again. He couldn't be involved. Not like this. I assumed that he knew something, but I never suspected that he was it. He was the source. I was following the money and it led to my own boss.

"Who paid you off?" I glared at him and clenched my jaw, trying to allow him time to explain. There was no explanation that would satisfy me, that would excuse the fact that he half assed the investigation on purpose. Not one word could make it better. "Tell me who the fuck was so important that they mattered more than my sister, Chief!"

"Sit! Down!" He barked. "Sit down, kid."

"How dare you?" I screamed. "How dare you work beside me everyday and not say..." I paced around his office.

"I didn't have a choice!" He said.

I stopped. "Then or now?"

"Both! You have a kid, you should understand!"

"What does this have to do with your kid?" I asked, finally forcing myself to sit down.

Chief sat back in his chair and wiped a thin layer of sweat from his brow.

"I was approached before we even found Kate's body...I was a young Chief back then, barely a year into the job." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk. "No one else knew. No one."

"Who was it?"

"Turner's aide."

I shook my head. "You're certain."

"Recognized him from television. He's his right hand man, always standing right beside him. Plus Turner was very involved in the officer's program. Met him a few times when I was a detective."

"Kate was seeing a guy. An intern."

"I know."

I cocked my head. "That wasn't in the file."

"They asked me to take it out. They didn't want any connection to their campaign."

"And what, you just said okay?"

"I was in a real bad way back then, Edward. My wife had just been diagnosed with cancer and I had a 5-year-old kid to take care of. I was desperate."

"So they gave you money. And that's all that mattered to you. I understand you were going through a rough patch, Chief, and I'm sorry about that. But that was..." My voice broke. "That was my sister you slid under the rug for a quick buck. I thought you were more honorable than that. I thought you were a good cop, I looked up to you."

"You can't possibly know how this has affected me. I've lived with the burden of what I did all these years."

"How it affected you? She was someone's family! She was someone's...child!" I stood up. "Can you imagine how it would have affected you if it was your kid?"

"I'm sorry, Edward." He shook his head. "I just, I didn't know what to do."

"You should have said no. You should have arrested the bastard that did this to her and you should have followed every lead! Every one!" I covered my eyes. "So who did it? The boyfriend? Someone else in his camp, who?"

"I don't know. The only lead I ever got always led back to Turner and I covered it up as long as they paid for my wife's medical expenses."

"Does she know?" I asked. "Does your wife know?"

"No. I told her our insurance was taking care of most of it."

"Good. Don't tell her. She's a good woman and I don't think she could handle the fact that blood money paid her medical bills." I leaned over his desk and pointed a finger at his chest. "But you?" I spat. "I hope you rot in hell and carry this with you until the day you die. I hope the burden is so heavy that it crushes you. Because it's crushing me. And it's your fault that her murder is still unsolved." I backed away and whipped open the door. "That ends now."

* * *

**A/N: Edward is A-PISSED!**

**Thank you for your patience in waiting for this chapter. I just got back from my vacation, but am still busy so please just stick with me while I ride out this month. It's a doozy. Once August hits, hopefully things will slow down and I'll be able to sit down and finish this up : )**

**M**


	24. Chapter 24

I stomped up the stairs to the apartment and pushed the door open. I threw my keys on the floor in frustration and closed my eyes. "Damn it!" I yelled.

"Edward?" Bella called from down the hallway. I glanced that way and saw the light on in Maggie's room.

"Yeah," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

She slipped out of Maggie's room and closed the door just a little behind her. As she stumbled down the hallway, I fought to keep it together. She didn't deserve to see me fall apart. And neither did Maggie.

"What's going on?" She asked. "What happened?" She placed her hand flat on my chest, her eyes brimming with concern.

"I..." I started.

"Daddy?" Maggie yelled. I sighed. "Night night time!" I could just imagine her laying in bed with her arms crossed over her chest, staring at the clock counting the seconds that I was late.

"Coming." I took a few calming breaths, kissed Bella's forehead and headed towards Maggie's room. I peeked around her door and smiled, finding her just as I'd imagined. "Hey, creep." My mood lightened a little, just seeing her curled up on her bed.

"You have to tucked me in or I won't sleep. You know dis, Daddy. I let it slide when I was at Uncle Emmett's, but no more. Nuh uh." She shook her head with each word.

"I know, I know." I pulled her blankets up over her and tucked in the sides. I flipped the switch on her nightlight as I leaned down to kiss her goodnight.

"You gotta check for da monsters, too," she said.

"Monsters?" I gasped. "Where?"

"Under da bed and in da closet." She pulled her teddy bear to her side and got him settled for the night.

"Alright." I knelt down and dramatically pulled the bed skirt up. "No monster there." I got up and skipped over to her closet, throwing it open. "No monster there." I brushed my hands off like monster hunting was a lot of work. "Goodnight, Kiddo."

I started out the door, but she called me back.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I poked my head back around her door.

"Are monsters real?"

I pursed my lips. I wanted to lie. I wanted to tell her that the world was perfect and everyone was good. I never wanted her to know pain or evil existed, but she was my kid. I couldn't lie despite how much I wanted to. I knew the truth.

"Yeah, baby. Monsters are real."

"But you get em, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I get them."

"Because you're a good daddy." She smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling into her bed. "Love you, Daddy, goodnight."

"Love you, kid." I closed her door and headed back down the hallway. Bella was waiting for me in my bedroom, perched on the bed anxiously biting her nails.

I closed the door, just in case Maggie could hear us.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Everything." I sat down beside her and told her everything I knew. When I was finished, she was silent for a long time.

"I can't believe this is happening." She leaned forward and ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't believe...your boss knew. This whole time. Stupid son of a bitch," she whispered. "What are you going to do? What can you do?"

"I'm going to Turner."

"Edward," she scolded.

"What?" I threw my hands up. "I should just do nothing?"

"I'm not saying do nothing, but I'm saying you need to take some time to figure out what the right move is. Turner is a powerful man, you can't just run in there accusing him of your sister's murder."

"But I know he's involved."

"Great. You know he's involved. You have no evidence, no documented support for that."

"I don't need it."

"Bullshit." She sighed. "You're a cop and you know better than that."

"I have Tanya Denali. I can convince her to talk." I narrowed my eyes at her. "And you're an attorney, you know people have been convicted on less."

"I'm not an attorney yet," she said, looking down at her lap. "I'm just saying be careful. Please. Not just for Maggie or for you. But for me." She shook her head. "It's selfish, I know and I'm sorry, but..."

"I love you," I said.

"What?" She looked up at me.

"I love you." I kept my eyes trained on her, judging her reaction. "I love you for who you are with Maggie, I love you for who you are with me, and I love you for just who you are. And part of me hates myself for that because now you're too involved."

"Stop," Bella said. "You really love me?"

"Yes."

She leaned forward and brushed her fingers over my lips. "I love you, too."

I smiled and felt the weight of today lift off my shoulders. I knew it wouldn't be long before it reared its head again, pushing and forcing me down like a thousand pound boulder. But tonight...tonight I was with her.

Bella and I sat down over the next few days and thought everything through. Once my initial anger had subsided a little, I understood what she meant. I couldn't go in without a plan just spouting whatever I wanted to. Even if it were true, they'd throw me out on the street. I could lose everything. My job. My family. My life. I wasn't going to let that happen.

I called Tanya about a week after I'd initially spoken with her to talk about her coming forward. The Chief had been avoiding me at work, but I had a feeling he would go out of his way to get her testimony heard if I asked him to. Now, I just had to convince her to do it.

"I know you're scared, but we can protect you, Tanya. There are programs, services...we can station someone at your place until we're sure you're safe. We can get him. For Kate," I pleaded.

"I don't know. How are you sure you can get him? How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I won't give up until I do. I promise. Please, just think about it."

There was a long pause. "Okay," she said, her voice full of confidence.

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll testify."

I fist pumped, much to my embarrassment, and threw Bella a thumbs up. "Great! That's great. Uh..." I tapped my finger on the counter. "I can come by tomorrow afternoon to officially get your statement and we can go from there."

"I'll be here."

"Thank you."

"She deserved better than what he did to her. I want to stop living in fear of what happened to her...what could happen to me. I didn't realize that until now." She cleared her throat. "I want to live for her. This thing I'm doing now, the hiding and creeping around. It isn't what I want."

"I want it to stop. All of it. And it will." The phone clicked as she hung up and I breathed a huge sigh of relief. "She's going to do it," I told Bella. "This is the start of it all, I can just tell." I paced anxiously around the living room.

We stayed up all night, sorting through the file again to pull out the bits and pieces we wanted to form our puzzle. Maggie crept out of bed and sat on the couch while we worked at the kitchen table, just watching us. Not perfect parenting, I know, but this is what we were. Not perfect. Slightly broken. And in love.

I fell asleep curled up next to Maggie sometime around five. I was woken up less than two hours later to her jumping on my chest.

"Daddy! Pway wif me!" She demanded.

"What?" I asked, my thoughts and voice still waking up. "It's too early."

"Pway! Hide and go seek!"

"Okay you go hide. I'll come find you." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could get at least another ten minutes of sleep before she caught on that I was in fact not seeking her.

"Daddy!" Maggie screamed from somewhere in the apartment. "I'm ready!"

"Okay, Kiddo," I mumbled. I forced myself up and stretched my arms over my head. I peeked over my shoulder, looking for Bella. I smiled when I spotted her through the bedroom doorway curled up on the bed. She was the smart one last night apparently.

I stumbled to the bedroom and knelt down on the bed, hovering above her with a smile.

"Good morning," I whispered, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Why are you awake?" She asked, rolling over. "Why am I awake?"

"We're playing hide and seek."

"Oh. Right." She yawned and got out of bed to play with us.

We checked the closets, the cupboards, behind the chair and couch, and all of Maggie's normal hiding places.

"She's good," Bella said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Too good," I said.

My cellphone rang, lighting up as it vibrated against the kitchen counter.

"Pause," I said, rushing over to grab it. It was the Chief. My brow furrowed, wondering why he was calling me this early.

"Cullen," I answered.

"Edward." His voice was low. "We have a problem."

"What?" I asked.

"Tanya Denali's house burned to the ground last night."

"Oh my God," I breathed. "Oh God." I sat down and clenched my fists. "Did she make it?"

"No. No, she didn't."

I held my phone so tight in my palm, I was convinced it was going to break.

"There's more," Chief continued. "Her windows and doors...they were nailed shut, Edward."

"Damn it, Chief. I promised her I'd protect her." I glanced down the hallway as Bella scurried around looking for Maggie.

"Maggie?" Bella called. "Come on out now, game's over." Her pace became more frantic as she darted from room to room in our tiny apartment. "Maggie. This isn't funny anymore, come on."

My heart clenched in my chest. They killed Tanya. Are they after me now too? They couldn't have taken her...she was just here. She was right here just ten minutes ago.

I dropped the phone and jumped up from the couch.

"You can't find her?" I asked.

"No," Bella said, shaking her head.

"Maggie!" I yelled. "Game's over, come out!" I listened. "Maggie, now!"

I started to panic, retracing Bella's search in case she'd missed her. She had to have missed her. She had to be here.

"Maggie, you're scaring Daddy. Where are you?" I pulled her pillows up off of her bed and checked her closet again. I fell to my knees when I found it empty.

"Please, please, please. Please be here. Please." I closed my eyes tight, letting the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Daddy, I'm right here," Maggie said from behind me. I whipped around and found her crawling out of the top of her windowsill bench.

"Where were you?" I asked, sweeping her up into my arms. "Don't ever do that again, you hear me!"

"I'm sowy, Daddy. I found da secret spot under the window," she said softly. She sniffled and I felt like an asshole for making her sad. She didn't do anything wrong. I did.

"It's okay, baby. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I got scared when we couldn't find you." I sniffled and rubbed her back as I glanced at Bella in the doorway. For the first time since I reopened Kate's case, I was scared.

* * *

**A/N: Apologies for how long it took to get this update out. Long story short, I moved, was really sick, then had major problems getting my internet hooked up at my new place. I update as soon as I possibly can so thank you for your continued patience. As a consolation, this chapter is twice the size it normally is. :)**

**Thank you for reading and thank you for your reviews, I love hearing what you guys think!  
**

**Oh and p.s. I'm not pulling my stories over "they who shall not be named because I'm sick of hearing about it." No offense, but please, that's ridiculous. I don't write because of them, I write because of me. Period.  
**

**Have a good week!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

"Sir, this is a crime scene," the officer stepped in front of me, blocking my view of what was left of Tanya's house. Which wasn't much.

I grumbled and flashed him my badge. He nodded in apology and stepped aside.

"Chief," I called, ducking under the yellow tape.

He looked up as he stumbled over the rubble and waved. I jogged over, nearly tripping over charred pieces of wood.

"She didn't have a chance," Chief said. "We found remnants of a bug. They must have had her phone tapped, knew what was going down the moment you called her."

"Damn it," I whispered. "I should have known. This is my fucking fault, Chief. I killed her because I was blind to anything else except solving Kate's case."

"You're a good cop and a good brother, Edward. You didn't want any of this to happen."

I didn't answer. I stuck my hands in my pockets and kicked a piece of furniture to the side. "I'm better than this."

I was angry. And I wished that I could use another word, another emotion other than anger. Anger seemed so simple. So trite. Like when the store was out of your favorite type of ice cream. But that's all it was. Pure, simple anger.

I started back towards my car and pulled my keys out of my pocket.

"Cullen!" Chief called. "What are you doing?"

"Being a good cop." I hopped into my car and sped off. I dialed Bella's number at the first stop sign I hit and pressed send.

"Edward," she answered.

"I want you to get Maggie, pack a bag, just enough for what you need. Essentials, do you understand me?"

"What's going on?"

"I'm taking him down." I clenched my teeth. "I'm taking Turner down."

"I don't understand," she stuttered.

"I need you both out of the apartment. I don't care where you go, a motel in the middle of nowhere, just go. Don't let them find you, Bella." They didn't hesitate to kill Tanya. If they knew I wasn't backing down, they'd go after the people I loved the most. And they were both in that apartment. I wouldn't be surprised if they were listening to our conversation now. Turner was a powerful man. Way too powerful for his own good. I would never underestimate him again. "I need you gone in five minutes, got it?"

"Okay," she said, her voice shaking.

"No, Bella. Get rid of the nerves, get rid of the anxiety. Five minutes. Pack what you need. Go. Don't call me, I'll call you."

"Okay," she said, her voice more steady. "I love you."

"I love you. Now go." I hung up and pushed the pedal down as I flipped on my lights. I didn't want him to have time to get to them.

I called Jasper to get the address of Turner's office and immediately put it into my GPS. Twelve minutes. I was twelve minutes away.

I gripped the wheel tight as I sped through the city. Traffic slowed and pulled to the side as I came up behind them, creating a clear path for me.

I still didn't know what I was going to say to him. He'd play dumb. Act like he had no idea what I was talking about. He was a politician. Good at lying, twisting the truth. I didn't expect anything less from him.

My car came to a screeching halt in a no parking zone in front of his office. I calmly walked inside and searched the board for his floor.

I was the only one in the elevator. I stared blankly at the screen as the floor numbers changed, counting up until the 7th floor.

When I stepped off of the elevator, I walked right into the small lobby of his office. It was surprisingly busy with people chatting on their bluetooths or typing away on their phones and laptops.

I weaved through the people waiting and stopped in front of the desk.

"Are you here for Family First?" The secretary looked up at me and smiled.

"Uh...no. I need to speak with Mr. Turner."

"Do you have an appointment?" Her smile turned sour. She knew damn well I didn't. She probably had his schedule memorized.

I reached inside my jacket and pulled out my badge. "I don't need an appointment."

"Let...me see if he's available." She picked up her phone and dialed. "Mr. Turner? There's an officer here to see you...He didn't say." She nodded. "Okay."

She cleared her throat as she hung up the phone. "This way please," she said, standing and waving towards the door behind her.

I followed the woman down a long hallway to a large set of doors at the end. She paused and knocked.

"Come in," a voice called. I recognized it. I'd heard it on political ads for years and in the news. Turner.

The secretary opened the door for me and stepped aside, allowing me to go in. She followed afterward and hung back by the door.

"How can I help you, Officer?" Turner said, looking up from the paperwork on his desk.

"Katherine Cullen," I said, because I didn't know what else to say. She was the reason I was here, the center of all of this. Everything led back to her.

I thought for a moment that he didn't know her name, that she was less than a blip on his radar. And I hated him even more for that. I thought...hoped all these years that she haunted whoever was responsible for her death. Now I was starting to doubt that.

He stopped writing and set down his pen. "I'm sorry, who?" He looked up at me and cocked his eyebrow.

"Katherine Cullen. Murdered fifteen years ago. Body dumped in the woods."

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "I remember reading about that. Tragic case, however I fail to see what this has to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you."

He stared at me for the longest moment, resting his chin on his palm. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, the way Maggie did when she broke one of my coffee cups. "I'm afraid you're mistaken."

"You have a press conference in fifteen minutes, Sir," the secretary murmured.

"Grab my notes, Stephanie," Turner said, standing from his chair. The secretary quietly left the room.

Turner started to walk towards the door, pausing just beside me. He kept his eyes forward as an arrogant smirk spread across his lips. "You look just like her, Edward."

"You think you're untouchable," I whispered. "I will get you, you son of a bitch."

"Excuse me, please. I have a press conference to get to." He nodded and left the room, silently requesting me to follow him. I did. Fists clenched at my sides, I followed him back down the hallway.

I needed something. I needed something else that tied him to my sister. Something suspicious, something off. I'd give anything to know what she knew. Whatever got her killed was going to bring him down. I had to find it.

There were even more people in the lobby of his office. I finally noticed their press badges and realized they must be here for the press conference. A large Family First banner was strewn across a wall behind a small podium. The journalist had gathered like a pack of hyenas in front of it, anxiously waiting for Turner to take the stage.

I scoffed. Family First, his most successful program. It was the platform of his entire political career. The reason he probably go re-elected. Seemed a little ironic to me since he sure as hell didn't put my family first.

I was relieved to get back to the apartment, even though I knew Bella and Maggie weren't there. I needed them more than ever, but I refused to risk their safety for my selfishness. I was happy they were gone. I knew Bella would take care of Maggie. I knew she'd protect her with her life.

Before I even reached the apartment, I knew something was wrong. The door was ajar.

I could see that our couch was overturned, lying next to a broken lamp on the floor.

"What the..." I mumbled. I walked inside and looked around. Every cabinet was open. My fridge was open wide, the light bulb inside flickering on and off.

I breathed a sigh of relief, despite the disaster in my apartment. They were gone. Maggie and Bella had gotten out. I'd warned them just in time. Everything was okay as long as they were okay.

I continued down the hallway and spotted the mess in our bedroom. The closets were wide open, all of the contents emptied onto the floor. Our mattress was off the bed frame, lying on the floor.

I gave them too much credit, thinking they would leave my little girl's room alone. It was just as destroyed as ours was. I spotted her teddy bear lying among the debris and leaned over to pick it up. She was going to be pissed. She had to have her teddy to sleep.

I clutched it tight to my chest and started to leave the room, but something caught my eye back by her closet.

"No," I gasped. Laying on the floor, with a mess of clothes half in and half out, were their getaway bags. They never left.

* * *

**A/N: I am a broken record, but I am sincerely sorry this took so long. When I started writing this story, I was working a part time job and it left me a lot of time and energy to write. Luckily I found a full time job, which is good for me, but not so much for my writing. I haven't lost interest and would NEVER ever abandon one of my stories, I just want to make sure the couple people that are still reading this know that. I honestly just don't have as much time to write and when I do I'm so tired that I can't. If I could write while I sleep, that would be ideal so if you know of any device that can help me out with that send it my way.**

**I appreciate you guys so much and thank you for continuing on this journey with me! I'll see you soon (hopefully).**


	26. Chapter 26

My eyes refused to leave their bags sitting there on the floor. I blinked, hoping that they would disappear the moment I opened them. I was disappointed.

"No, no, no..." I mumbled. I gripped onto Maggie's teddy bear, so tight that my fingers started to hurt. "Damn it!"

I fought the tears back and instantly reached for my phone as I started for the door. I dialed Jasper's number and held the phone up to my ear.

"Answer," I commanded as it rang. "Answer it!"

A thud from Maggie's room stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Edward?" Jasper answered. I quietly hung up the phone and slipped it back into my pocket as I reached for my gun.

I slowly crept back towards Maggie's room, my breath steady and calm. It was the complete opposite of my heart, beating against my chest so hard that I could have sworn it was going to fucking break my bones.

I let out a deep breath and quickly stepped over the threshold into Maggie's room, my gun raised in defense. I checked one corner and then another. There was another thump, over by the window. Then the top of the window seat rose, and Maggie poked her little head out.

My arm immediately fell and I put my gun back into my holster as I rushed towards her.

"Maggie," I breathed. I picked her up and held her tight against my chest, rocking back and forth. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"You not good at dis game, Daddy," she said.

I turned around and sat her down on her bed, looking for any scrapes or bruises. "What game?"

"Hide and seek. Bella said to play hide and seek and not come out until you came to find me. It took you a long time."

"What else did she say? What did Bella say?" I kneeled down and took her face in my hands.

"She said to be vewy quiet no matter what. And that I would get TEN cookies if I was good." She held up ten fingers.

"And then what happened?"

"I hid in da secret place. And den I heard somefing. And dey said dat dey were going to take me and Bewa away."

"Where is Bella? Do you know where they took her?"

"I don't know, Daddy. Probabwy to another good hiding spot. Did you find her yet?" She smiled.

I shook my head and tried to steady my voice. "No, baby. I didn't find her yet." I grabbed her teddy and picked her up again. We had to get out of here.

"Where are we going?" Maggie asked as I carried her through the apartment. "Goodness, Daddy. You made a mess looking for us. You're gonna have to clean this up, Mister."

"I'll clean it up," I said.

I tried to sound normal. I didn't want to scare her. But it was close to impossible. Despite how much relief I felt finding Maggie, Bella was still out there. And that fucking amazing woman saved my kid. She would die for my kid. I couldn't let that happen. I was holding one half of my world in my arms. I wouldn't be okay without the other.

I bypassed my car and carried Maggie to the subway. We needed to get lost in the crowd. I wasn't going to lead them right to her by driving. We jumped on the blue line and started towards Jasper's place. He was the only one I could trust right now.

Once I got there, we did a full sweep of the place, just in case Turner's people were already there. I used his neighbor's phone to call the Chief and asked for extra patrols in his neighborhood and undercover surveillance officers stationed outside.

"What's your next move, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Heading to the station," I said. "I've got to do some more research on this guy. Nobody can cover their tracks that well. There's got to be something, somewhere. Some kind of lead, some body that knows something. I'll find it. And if I don't it'll find me. It's got to."

He lowered his voice. "Do you think she's still alive?"

I pursed my lips. I appreciated his honesty. It was a question to consider, not something completely off the wall. He was a cop. He looked at all the possibilities. And unless I hear from Turner soon, odds are that question will become more and more important. But right now? Right this moment? I refused to even consider the possibility of that answer being no.

"I will find her," I said. "Don't call me unless it's an emergency. I don't know what he's got on my phone or yours."

"I'll keep her safe, Edward." He nodded and I slipped down the hallway to check on her. She was sleeping in Jasper's guest room, snuggled up on the bed with her teddy clutched tightly to her chest.

I stood in the doorway for a few moments, watching her sleep. She was my family. And now, Bella was a part of that family. I would do everything I could to get her back, to make our family whole again. There was no other option.

I left, catching the subway down to the station. Most people were just leaving, making room for the night timers. My desk was piled high with files and paperwork. A paper bag from my dinner a few nights ago sat in the corner.

They all watched me as I went to my desk and sat down, but no one said a word. I noticed the Chief had looked up from his desk before going back to his own work.

I had nothing to look at. Turner didn't have a file with us; we didn't have a case against him. I only had two files. Kate and Tanya's. And from what I've seen so far, neither lend themselves to helping me at all.

I clicked on my computer and typed Turner's name in the search bar. It came up with thousands of links. I thought maybe one, just one, might give me what I'm looking for.

The hours ticked by, people left and came and left again. The sun began to dip down in the windows behind me, but I barely noticed. One of the rookies brought me a cup of coffee, setting it down next to me before leaving in silence.

I checked link after link after link. Read every comment. Looked at every picture. Printed most of everything off so I could make my own file on him.

My eyes grew tired, exhausted from staring at the damn screen for so long. I took a short break, burying my head in my hands as I closed my eyes. I needed Bella. She was the good researcher. I didn't even know what I was looking for.

"How's it goin, kid?" Chief said, sitting down next to me. I glanced at the clock. It was just after midnight.

"I don't know. I don't know where to go from here. There's nothing. Only bullshit about how amazing he is."

"Take a minute and go back through what you have. You may have missed the connections browsing through all of those sites. Take what you have and look at it as a collective group of evidence, Edward. Not just one after the other. If something's there, you'll see it." He patted my shoulder, set a sandwich down next to me, and went back to his office.

I took a deep breath and shuffled through the stack of papers I'd found. Most of the websites were about Family First, its opening, mission statement, all of the great things it's done for the community. Family first had been around since I was a kid, before Kate was killed. It was an organization built on providing resources to strengthen family units, anything from community centers to food banks to after school programs. It infiltrated almost every part of the city in some way. And it was the key to Turner's career.

"That has to be it," I said. Family First was his platform, the major reason he'd kept his job...kept his power for so long. It's something he would fight for. And something he would kill for.

I pulled out all of the pages and pictures associated with Family First, which was almost all of them. I flipped through the pictures again and again and again, looking for something that looked off in my head. I needed the bingo moment.

Almost every picture had Turner in the middle at some playground or some shelter or park. He stood tall, always smiling, proud of the work he had accomplished. Most of the time, he was surrounded by the volunteers or the benefactors of his project. A few of his staff stood in the background, cheering on their leader. And that was where I saw her. A woman.

She was the only one not looking at the camera. Instead, she was looking at Turner. Her smile was no more than a smirk as she watched him, her hands clasped peacefully at her middle. Something looked off to me. She was different.

I flipped to the other pictures and found her every time. Never looking at the camera. Always looking at him.

"That's strange," I said, gathering all of the pictures and heading to Chief's office. "Do you know this woman?" I asked, pointing to her.

He grabbed the picture and studied it. "Yeah, yeah. Carmen Thomas. She was the director of something or other in Family First."

"I haven't seen her in any of the news lately."

"She left the project suddenly, no one really knew why. Assumed it was some type of creative differences or whatever bullshit people say when they don't agree on something."

"How long ago did she leave?"

"Ah...let's see." He turned on his computer screen and typed in her name. "Fifteen years ago."

"Fifteen?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow. "That was when Kate died."

"Damn," Chief breathed.

I allowed myself to smile. "Bingo."

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for reading. This story will be wrapping up fairly soon, as will my short story I Dream of Africa. Thank you for continuing with me on this journey.**

**I'd love to invite you to follow my website for my novel and my RL author things as well. I've had some exciting developments going on and while I have not been offered any representation yet, I'm feeling very positive about it. Head to amandaleighbooks . wordpress . com to check it out!**

**M**


	27. Chapter 27

I sped towards Carmen's place, hoping and praying that she was there. It was too much of a coincidence, her leaving around the time Kate died. There was something in her eyes that was so much more than ordinary. They were hiding something. Love. Lust. Hate. Betrayal. I didn't know what. But it was there.

Her house was much more than I would have expected. We didn't have any employment listed for her and she hasn't been married for over ten years. Her ex- husband must have been loaded for her to live in a place like this.

I spotted two cars in the driveway, both BMWs. I parked behind one of them and jogged up to the door, hoping that she would give me something to go on even though I had no idea what I was looking for.

I rang the doorbell and tapped my foot against the concrete slab outside her door.

"Come on," I whispered. "Come on..."

The door whipped open and my brow furrowed. This definitely wasn't Carmen.

"Can I help you?" A young girl asked, offering me a smile.

"I'm looking for Carmen..."

"Oh that's my mom. She's here." She turned around. "Mom!" She yelled. "Someone at the door for you."

"Who is it?" Carmen yelled back.

"I don't know. This really hot guy!" The young girl smiled at me and I would have rolled my eyes if the situation weren't so serious.

I spotted someone coming up behind her. A woman in her late forties with long dark hair and tan skin. The spitting image of the woman in all of the pictures.

"Honey, you have school." She lightly elbowed the girl's ribs. "Go, go!"

The girl smiled, grabbed her backpack off the floor and started towards one of the BMWs.

"Sorry about that. Teenagers." She laughed.

"Pretty nice car for a teenager," I commented, watching her pull out and leave.

"Her father bought it for her." She smiled, but it didn't seem to come from a happy place.

"Lucky girl." I nodded.

"What can I help you with?" She asked.

"I am sorry to bother you. My name is Edward Cullen." I pulled out my badge and showed it to her. She swallowed hard, gripping lightly at her neck. "I need to ask you a few questions."

"About what?" She backed into the house, looking nervous as she fidgeted with her shirt.

"May I come inside?"

"Of course." She reluctantly opened the door and welcomed me inside. "Would you like something to drink? I was just making some tea."

"No, thank you."

The shriek of the teakettle echoed down the hallway.

"Excuse me for a moment." She nodded and turned around, stumbling towards the kitchen down the hallway.

While I waited, I ambled around her living room, taking in the pictures along the mantle. Most were her daughter, some with both of them together. None with her father.

"You had some questions, Mr. Cullen?" Carmen said, stepping back into the room holding a steaming cup of tea.

"Yeah." I sat down in one of the chairs and took a deep breath. "I need to know why you left Family First fifteen years ago, ma'am."

"Family First?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask what this is about?"

"Two ongoing investigations."

"Okay." She set her tea down and shook her head. "I was pregnant with my daughter and I wanted to take some time off to be with her. First years are very important and I didn't want to miss those."

I smiled. "That's true. I have a daughter myself." I scratched the back of my neck. "But uh...why didn't you go back?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why didn't you go back...I mean your daughter's how old now?"

"Just turned sixteen last month," she murmured. "I just decided to stay at home, I guess."

"And where is your husband?" I asked.

"I'm not married."

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you said it was her father that was spoiling her so much."

"I was never married to her father."

Something just wasn't clicking. This fancy house. Those expensive cars. This lady seemed fairly involved in Family First; it was hard for me to believe she could drop it that quickly. Just like that.

"What did you do at Family First, Carmen?"

She sat straight up and placed her hands on her lap. "I was the Director of Development."

She was nervous. Something about this line of questioning was making her uncomfortable.

"And your relationship with Governor Turner?"

"I'm not sure I understand the question."

I shook it off. "Do you know the name Kate Cullen, ma'am?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"What do you know about her?"

"She was murdered...fifteen years ago."

"And did you also know that she was involved with one of Turner's staff?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever speak to her?"

"Yes." The sweat was glistening across her forehead. She was reverting to one-word answers. Not offering any explanation or detail. Scared.

I cocked my head to the side. "Ma'am, I know there's something you're not telling me. And my family...is going to pay the price if you don't tell me what it is."

"I can't." She slowly shook her head. "I can't...say..." She stood up and started towards the door. "I think you should leave. I have nothing more to say."

"He's buying you off for something isn't he? Turner? He paid for this house, he paid for those cars. It's not your daughter's father, it's him!"

Her eyes widened as she stifled a cry.

"Oh my God," I whispered. "That's it, isn't it? Turner is her father." I buried my head in my hands. "You had an affair with a married man...a man who centered his entire career around family values. It would have ruined him. And she found out about it. My sister was going to out you."

"Please, I never meant for her to get hurt...There was nothing I could do. My daughter doesn't know."

"You knew. This whole time, you knew that Kate gave her life to keep your secret." I stood and started towards the door, leaving without another word.

I phoned Chief as soon as I got into the car and asked him to look up Turner's schedule. Turned out he was speaking at a youth center in twenty minutes and I was just around the block.

"Hang on, baby," I whispered to Bella, even though I knew that she couldn't hear me.

As soon as I rounded the corner, I spotted him up on his pedestal, waving at the crowd of onlookers. I parked close enough that he would be able to see me from where he stood and got out. I leaned against the hood of my car as he finished up his speech and despite the fact that Bella was still in danger, I smiled. _I've got you, you son of a bitch._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the dialogue-y chapter, but he WAS interrogating someone so it was needed. And know you know what Kate knew. Politics can be an ugly business huh?**_  
_

**Hope to wrap this up in the next couple of chapters. Thank you guys for reading : )**

**M**


	28. Chapter 28

I waited for Turner to step to the microphone and begin his speech before I made my move.

I pushed my way through the crowd, passing by mothers and fathers and kids, all their eyes watching Turner expectantly with a glow of enthusiasm. If they only knew what he was capable of. I knew.

Tuner spotted me coming towards the stage, but he kept going with his speech, talking about family values and the importance of honesty and responsibility. I almost laughed.

The crowd went silent as I stepped onto the stage. Turner trailed off, turning towards me with a look of disbelief.

"Officer Cullen, this can wait," he scolded.

"No. No, sir it can't. I've waited fifteen years and I'm done fucking waiting," I mumbled. "I know everything."

His expression went blank as he struggled to find something to say. "You can't possibly know."

"You can voluntarily come in for questioning or I can get a warrant. But either way. It's over."

"It'll never be over," he said under his breath.

The crowd's eyes darted back and forth between us, wondering what the hell was going on. And for the first time, even though he was trying like hell not to show it, Turner was scared.

"What's it gonna be?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow.

Turner smiled and faced the crowd. "Excuse me folks, I'm so very sorry. I have some emergency business to help this officer with. Please forgive my short visit." With a nod and a wave, he left the stage. I followed closely behind him. I doubted that he'd run in this environment, but when I thought about it this type of place was the perfect place to disappear. I wouldn't let that happen.

Turner's bodyguards surrounded us the moment we were off stage, probably in some type of effort to intimidate me.

"Shall I meet you down at the station?" Turner asked, his voice brimming with indifference. There was still a part of him that thought I was bluffing. Just a tiny bit.

"No. You ride with me. Your muscles," I nodded to the bodyguards, "can meet us down there if they'd like."

He narrowed his eyes at me, but wasn't about to argue. I'd caught him at his most vulnerable time. In front of his audience. He couldn't fight or put up a fit because they were watching. He couldn't destroy his image. He had no idea it was about to go up in flames anyway.

"Turn around, please." I pulled out my handcuffs.

"Is this necessary?" He asked.

"You don't get special privileges with me." I slapped the cuffs on his wrists and led him back to the squad car as I read him his rights. I opened the back door for him. "In you go."

I nodded, letting him know I wasn't going to ask him again. He sighed and slipped in quietly, looking around to see how many people were watching.

I got in the front and sped off, conscious of his black car following close behind. They were probably already calling his lawyer, which meant I wouldn't have a lot of time when we got to the precinct. I would have to work fast.

He didn't speak along the way, just stared out the window looking annoyed. Like I was wasting his time. He didn't want me to see him sweat. And to be honest, I couldn't tell if he was underneath it all. He had a hell of a lawyer and a hell of a job. He could easily get out of it. It was my job to make sure everyone knew the truth.

When we got back to the precinct, every one's eyes immediately went to me. I cleared my throat and led Turner into an interrogation room. I caught Chief's eye just as I slipped inside. He scrambled from his chair and started towards us as the door closed.

I barely got Turner sat down in the seat when Chief burst inside, looking frazzled and frantic. He glanced between Turner and myself as I unlocked his cuffs.

"A word, Cullen?" Chief gestured outside. I sighed and reluctantly followed, knowing full well Turner's lawyer would be here any second.

"What?" I asked as soon as we were outside.

'What in the hell are you doing?" He pursed his lips.

"I got him, Chief. I found out the secret. He fathered a child outside of his marriage. Kate knew. That's why he had her killed. It's the key to everything."

"You can't arrest someone for having a mistress, Edward."

"I just brought him in for questioning."

"You know we can't hold him unless you charge him with something." He lowered his voice. "Now I'm not saying this guy isn't a crooked bastard. And I'm not saying he wasn't involved in Kate's case or responsible for Bella's kidnapping. But we don't have anything concrete on him right now, kid. Unless we find Bella..."

"I will find Bella."

"Okay...until you find Bella then... We don't have any authority to hold him. Get in there and get him to talk before his lawyer gets here and puts a gag on him. He may hold the clue to finding her."

I nodded and headed back inside.

"My lawyer should arrive within a few moments." Turner adjusted his cuffs and leaned back in the chair. "I'll be walking out of here and you'll be out of a job."

I lowered myself down into the chair across from him. "Since we're in the business of telling people how it is...I had a little talk with Carmen." He stiffened. "Met your daughter...she's beautiful." I nodded. "Pity that you won't openly acknowledge her. She must feel a lot of resentment towards you."

"I have always taken care of her," he snapped.

"Really? Like you took care of Kate. Like you're taking care of Bella right now." I slammed my fist down on the table. "Tell me where she is!"

"I have no idea who you're talking about. And do not presume to know everything, Officer Cullen. You have no right to bring my family into your personal vendetta against me."

"You started it when you brought my family into this fifteen years ago." I pointed my finger. "You did. You made it personal."

There was a knock on the door and I figured his lawyer had arrived. I sighed and shuffled over to the door.

"What?" I asked, whipping the door open.

I'd only seen Charlie Swan in photographs. And standing there, in person, he seemed much...much taller.

"Sir," I said.

"A word, please." He put his hands on his hips and took a few steps away from the door, allowing me out.

As soon as the door closed behind me, he slammed me hard up against the wall.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't get you thrown off this case right now!" He screamed. Every one in the precinct fell silent.

"I..." I started.

"Because I can't imagine one single excuse in your tiny brain that would justify you not calling me when my daughter was missing!"

"I'm handling it," I growled.

"Handling it?" Charlie stepped back. "If you're handling it so well, then where is my daughter?"

A suit stomped by, who I assumed to be Turner's lawyer. One of the officers unlocked the interrogation room for him and he started inside.

"This interview is over," he said. "My client has nothing more to say."

"Damn it," I hissed. I pushed past Charlie and headed towards the break room. I needed a minute alone.

It was deserted, except for a mini fridge and a half empty vending machine that never took my damn dollars.

I sat down on the couch, talking myself down and coming up with a plan.

The door to the break room opened and I was about to tear whoever it was a new one.

"Can you just..." I started.

"Sorry if I was a little rough on you," Charlie said, sitting down beside me. "No, actually I'm not. You pulled a stupid ass move and I ought to have you written up for how reckless you've been with this case." He sighed. "But...I know how personal this is for you."

"He killed my sister, Sir, and I know he took Bella. I would bet my life on it."

"We can't hold him with no evidence, son. You know that."

I glanced over my shoulder, peeking through the blinds on the door. Turner was standing outside the interrogation room shaking hands with his lawyer.

"So are you here to tell me how much I messed all this up? Is that it?" I asked.

"No." Charlie stood. "I'm here to help you. Now let's get to work."

* * *

**A/N: So some of you were wondering "Where the hale was Charlie in all this?" And I allllmost answered you, but I figured it'd be more fun this way. He is a scary, scary man. **

**Next chapter may or may not be the big one. You may interpret that however you choose. In all actuality, I'll have to see how it goes to know exactly what that means, but there will be something big in it. : )**

**If you have not already, I'd love if you'd check out and follow my blog for my OF novels. It's been updated recently and will definitely be the go to spot to get any new info (as well as the FB page). I have finished up I Dream of Africa and once I finish this up, I'll be putting most of my efforts towards that for awhile. The blog is amandaleighbooks . wordpress . com (take out the spaces) Thanks!**

**M**


	29. Chapter 29

Turner had been released hours ago. Charlie sat at the Chief's desk, talking to someone on his cellphone as I went through my sister's case file again, hoping some small, mundane detail would turn into our big break. Like it would tell us where Bella was.

By some miracle, I fell asleep at my desk.

"Hey, kid." Charlie nudged my shoulder and slid a cup of coffee on my desk as I opened my eyes. "I got access to Turner's records. Investments, stocks, accounts, property. Maybe something will stand out to you?"

I took the paperwork and shuffled through. I never would have been able to have access to this before. I instantly regretted not calling Charlie right away.

"Listen, Sir. I'm really sorry I didn't contact you right away. I just...they almost took my daughter. They took Bella. I was just so...angry. I didn't see straight. Tunnel vision isn't always a good thing when you're that desperate."

"I get it." He sat on the edge of my desk and sipped his coffee. "Is your daughter okay?"

"Yeah. Bella saved her. I can't ever thank her enough for doing that. Maggie is absolutely smitten with her and I can't even think about losing Bella, Sir. We're a family now."

"Let's find my kid, then." He patted my shoulder. "Bella's a tough girl, Edward. I'd like to say I taught her to be that way, but its just who she is. She's hanging on for us. I just know it. A father knows."

"So you're not scared?"

"I'm scared shitless, but I don't have time to act on it. I need to get us all the resources we need to find her and that's it. Let me know if you find anything in there."

I nodded and started through all of the documents. After a few hours, all of the words started to blend together, meshing into a blob of ink on the page.

"Anything?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head and took a sip of coffee.

"Well I got a hold of some records on buildings and property that Turner owns," he said.

"What are we waiting for then? Why aren't we out there searching them? Bella's probably at one of them."

"Because there are over 100. We have to narrow it down."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" I shrugged, throwing my hands up in frustration.

He pulled a chair up and sat beside my desk. "The old fashioned way. Looking through them to see if any catch our fancy."

"Fine. Go." I closed my eyes and listened to him list them off. Random properties out in the middle of nowhere, buildings for future Family First projects, old warehouses down by the docks.

"Wait." I grabbed Charlie's arm. "The docks. As in the ocean?"

"Typically a dock does indicate some type of body of water."

I reached for Kate's case file and rifled through for her autopsy report. "Salt water!"

"I don't understand."

"They found salt water in Kate's lungs, which means that she had to be near the ocean before they threw her body in that creek."

"You think..."

"I would bet on it." I shook my head. "They never saw the connection before because there was no connection. They never had anything to convince them that Turner had anything to do with it. Not anything they believed was credible anyway. They had no reason to dig deeper to find it."

"Let's go check it out then."

It wasn't a long ride to the docks, thankfully. I had that feeling. The one where you were absolutely sure of a decision, that your course of action was the right one. This was the road that led to Bella. I could feel it.

"You and I and the Chief will take point," Charlie said, parking our car down the road from the warehouses. "There are three warehouses in total, I want them checked from top to bottom. Understood?"

"Don't have to tell me twice." I hopped out of the car and strapped on my bulletproof vest. Chief and our back up pulled up a few moments later and we were ready to go.

I took my team and headed towards the first warehouse. This part of town was pretty deserted most of the time so it didn't really make sense that Turner would want to own these buildings. They weren't a good spot for any Family First venture and they sure as hell weren't getting any visible use, which meant they were probably used for other purposes. Illegal purposes.

I drew my gun and cautiously approached the door. After a quick nod from me, my guys burst through it, guns drawn.

"Clear," one of them said. I reached around the corner for a light switch. As the overhead lights came on, I noticed the warehouse was full of wood boxes. Rows and rows of wood boxes.

We moved silently down the aisles, checking each row for any evidence or trace of Bella. Once the main warehouse was clear, we started working through the doors and hallways that spiraled out from the room.

"Let's hope they're having more luck in the other buildings," one of my guys said. A gunshot rang out and he was thrown back, hitting the wall before he slid to the floor.

"Marks!" I kneeled down and raised my gun, checking the hallway for the assailant. "I've got an officer down. Please send a bus," I said into my radio.

"I'm okay," Marks said, cursing as he grabbed his shoulder. "Just got my arm. Go!" He nodded down the hallway.

I took a deep breath and crept down the hall, towards the corner where the shot had come from.

_She's here, Edward._ I held my breath as I peeked around the corner. A shower of bullets flew my way, hitting the wall behind me. I pulled myself tight against the wall and waited. When I glanced around the corner again, the hallway was empty. The door at the end flopped closed and I immediately took off towards it.

I pulled the door open and propped it with my foot as I checked inside. When I saw her, I nearly dropped my gun.

"Hello, Edward," Turner said.

Turner stood behind two large men, who I assumed were his bodyguards or his enforcers. He was sporting a large scrape across his cheek. There was a large tank of water; so clouded and foggy that I knew it must have been salt water from the ocean. And behind the tank, Bella was on her knees with her hands tied behind her back. Her hair was matted and wet, covering her face. A man stood behind her, his hand on the top of her head.

"So glad you could join us," Turner said. "Again," he told the man.

Bella screamed as the man forced her head down into the tub of water. Her feet kicked, trying to push herself up.

"Let her go!" I screamed, pointing my gun at them. "Pull her up! Now!"

Turner nodded and the man pulled her back. She gasped for air, resting back on her knees.

"Bella, it's going to be okay!" I reassured her.

"Is it?" Turner asked. "You've ruined my reputation, threatened my career...and you tell her it's going to be okay?"

"I will kill you. Let her go." I moved my gun between Turner and the man holding Bella, wondering where the hell my back up was.

"Felix," Turner said, smiling at me.

The man pushed her into the water again and I flinched. What do I do? I bit my lip.

"All the way, Felix."

Felix nodded and lifted Bella's body up and set her into the tank. I saw them then, the weights attached to her arms and legs. She was forced to the bottom of the small tank.

I raised my gun without another thought and fired. Felix went down. Turner's eyes went wide as he and the other two men started towards a back exit. I rushed forward, firing off another round of shots in their direction. I didn't care anymore. I wanted to kill him.

His two bodyguards fell and Turner froze, halfway in and halfway out of the door.

"Time to make a choice, Edward. Finally catch me or save her." He nodded towards Bella. "What's it going to be?"

I wanted to follow him. I wanted to finally put his ass in jail for everything that he'd done. But it wasn't even a fair fight. Bella would win every time.

The moment I lowered my gun, he darted out. I rushed to Bella and struggled to lift her out of the tank. She was completely still as I laid her on the floor. I pushed her hair back from her face and cursed. Black eye. Busted lip. Gash on her cheek. And that was just the physical damage. What was hiding underneath?

"Come on." I leaned down, checked her breathing, and started CPR. "Come on!" I yelled.

The moments ticked by and I was worried that I was too late. Did I get her killed? Did I do this to her?

"You can't die." I shook my head as I continued. "Where is my backup?!" I screamed. It echoed in the empty room. There was no one.

Bella suddenly wretched, throwing up a load of water onto the ground. As soon as she was breathing, she was crying. Hard and full of pain and anguish.

"Bella!" I took her into my arms. "Bella, you're going to be okay." I kissed her forehead and held her tight.

"Maggie?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"She's fine. She's with Jasper."

I heard footsteps rushing down the hallway and the team ran into the room, led by Charlie and the Chief.

"Bella!" Charlie called. He knelt down beside us. "There's an ambulance waiting outside, are you okay?" He pulled out a knife and cut the restraints and the weights away from her body.

"Hi, Dad," she said. "Edward saved me."

"Let's get you out of here and to a doctor, eh?" Charlie said. "Get em in here!" He yelled into his radio.

"I got her," I mumbled. I put one arm under her back and one under her knees as I lifted her up against my chest.

"I love you," she whispered, nuzzling into my neck.

"I love you too, baby." I kissed her head as I carried her out to the ambulance. They met us at the door and hoisted her up into the back. I cringed as they poked and prodded her, setting her up with meds and IVs.

I stepped aside, assuming Charlie would insist on riding with her to the hospital.

"That's your job now," he said, seeing my hesitance. "I'll meet you guys there."

I nodded and jumped up into the back of the ambulance, immediately taking a seat and a hold of her hand.

"I'm so sorry," Bella said.

"What are you sorry for, honey? You were perfect. You did everything perfect."

"We didn't catch him. He escaped because you had to save me. We're back to having nothing. You know he'll get off. He'll say those guards acted on their own, there's no one to go against him. They won't go against him." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Doesn't matter. You matter. Maggie matters." I nodded.

"At least I got a good piece of him." She smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"He got close to me today when my restraints weren't on. I scratched his face."

My eyes widened. "You scratched his face?" She nodded. "With your nails?" She nodded again.

"Holy shit," I mumbled. "Baby, we've got him. As long as his skin cells are still under your nails, we got him. That ties him to you."

"Really?"

"Let's hope the water didn't wash them away."

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief as we pulled into the hospital. Charlie was right behind us as they took her in. We took a seat in the waiting room as they checked her over. She was dehydrated and a little malnourished, but other than that it was just scrapes and bruises.

I touched base with Charlie and the Chief about the skin cells and they had the doctors take a sample so we could check them. Chief put an APB out on Turner and he was caught heading north towards Canada. The bastard was trying to run. He knew his life was over and he didn't want to face the consequences of what he'd done. We were going to make sure he didn't get away.

Despite how badly I wanted to work around the clock to get the case ready against him, I took some time off to tend to Bella and Maggie. We needed some time together, to rebuild. Maggie was the best nurse, helping me take care of Bella while she got better.

"Bella wants Cheerios for breakfast, Daddy," Maggie said, pulling open the refrigerator. She pulled out the milk as I poured some Cheerios into a bowl.

"Be careful with the milk, okay. I'm going to grab the newspaper." I stepped outside of our brand new house, which Charlie had helped us out with much to my protests. I'd promised to pay him back as soon as possible, but we couldn't go back to that apartment. It scared Maggie and even though she wouldn't admit it, it scared Bella to go back there. This new place was the perfect new start for us.

The newspaper sat at the bottom of our concrete steps laying face up, its headline screaming at me in bold print.

Turner Charged in Kidnapping, Other Charges Pending

I stuck it under my arm as I started back inside. Despite my warning, Maggie had spilled milk all over the counter. I laughed, feeling so much lighter. Happier. Free. The burden was lifting. I prayed that Kate was watching this, watching her baby brother start a new family and give her justice.

"Daddy!" Maggie called.

"Yeah?"

"Come play!"

"Okay, Kiddo." I smiled and went into our bedroom. Bella was still in bed, enjoying her Cheerios as Maggie played with her dolls beside her.

"You get to be Barbie." She handed me the doll.

"Wow. Thanks," I said sarcastically.

Bella leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Touching another girl right in front of me?"

"It's all a game." I smirked. "Besides I kind of have a thing for brunettes...with stitches." I nodded to her stitched up brow and kissed her.

"You guys!" Maggie said, frustrated. "You're ruining the happily ever after." She thrust Ken doll into my face.

"No we're not," Bella said. "We're perfecting it." She kissed me again.

"Fine, you guys. But pay attention." She started prancing Ken across the bed. "So den Ken goes to da store and gets some...carrots. Yes, carrots. Cause he is going to make soup for dinner. And Barbie..."

"Barbie...is taking a nap. Because she was out late last night with her friends and she's hungover," I said, laying Barbie down on the bed.

"Daddy, you don't pway dis game good."

"I know, Kid."

I leaned back and put my arm around Bella as Maggie played. I had my kid. My girl. I had my life back. I wasn't a slave to my sister's murder anymore. Everything was back on track. And the view from here? I couldn't imagine anything better.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the last chapter for this story. There will be a short epilogue hopefully posted sometime soon.**

**In the spirit of Thanksgiving, I just want to say how much I appreciate all of you so much for reading this story or any of my stories or for chatting with me on Twitter or Facebook, and I especially want to thank all of you that are following me along with my journey to publish my OF. Seriously. You have no idea how special that is to me that you actually want to hear from my characters and not just me...playing...with...someone else's characters. That didn't sound right. But the point is thank you. That's a huge honor for me for people to want to follow me into that territory. I appreciate you!**

**I'll see you in the epi!**

**M**


	30. Chapter 30

**Two years later...**

"Dad!" Maggie called. "We're going to be late to see Mom!"

"Just a second, Kid." I adjusted my tie as I kept my eyes on the TV. The headline was plastered in big letters across the top of the screen. _Turner Convicted on Charges of Kidnapping. Fraud, Conspiracy to Commit Murder._

We couldn't make it to the verdict in Turner's trial today. There was something else more important going on. It wasn't that hearing that son of a bitch get what was coming to him wasn't important, but I was definitely more interested in looking towards the future instead of the past. And that was exactly what we were doing today.

Bella and I had both testified at his trial. She detailed his involvement with her kidnapping and I explained what I'd found connecting him to Kate's murder. Carmen even testified for the prosecution. She was the star witness and knew a lot more than she'd let on that day I spoke with her. I felt bad for their daughter. The only side of her father that she knew was a monster.

"Edward!" Maggie said, sticking her head around the corner. She had this strange habit of calling me by my first name when she was getting frustrated, which was supposed to be my job. She'd grown up so much in the last two years; it was hard for me to believe she was just six years old.

"Yes, Maggie?" I sighed.

"We have to go now."

"Okay, okay." I started out of our bedroom and met her in the hallway. "You look pretty."

She twirled back and forth in her dress and smiled. "Thank you, Dad." She'd stopped calling me Daddy last year. It made me feel old.

"Alright let's go." I grabbed my keys off the counter and we headed outside, hurrying to make it in time.

When we got to the auditorium, it was almost full. I found two spots down by the front. Bella's class was sitting in the first two rows, all dressing in their caps and gowns.

The lights dimmed just slightly and a man stepped up to the podium on stage.

"Good Afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen. And welcome to the graduation ceremony for our distinguished students of law. We would like to begin the presentation of the diplomas now, followed by a speech by the student speaker chosen by her class. Thank you again for coming." He smiled and nodded as he stepped back to grab the list of names.

The first row of students stood and formed a line to the stage. Bella should be in the 2nd row, towards the end of the alphabet. She wouldn't be moving to the front until later this year. It was she called a compromise. She'd agreed to marry me as long as we could wait until after graduation and the bar exam, refusing to plan a wedding at the same time.

Maggie and I waited very impatiently as we waited for Bella. The second row finally stood and I spotted her across the room.

"There she is," I whispered in Maggie's ear.

Bella's hair was curled just slightly, falling in beautiful waves from under her graduation cap. She tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced over the crowd.

It was finally her turn. She stepped onto the stage as they called her name, accepting her diploma with a smile.

I whistled as Maggie bounced anxiously beside me.

"Go Mom!" Maggie yelled. Bella laughed and waved to us as she left the stage.

Once everyone had been presented their diplomas, the man who spoke before stepped back up to the microphone.

"Congratulations, graduates. We'd now like to welcome our student chosen speaker to the podium. Miss Bella Swan." He clapped as Bella rose and took her place at the microphone.

"There was a time, multiple times, in the last few years that I was a little unsure about my path...if this was the right one," Bella started. "See my dad had been in law enforcement and every time I had a little self doubt, I questioned my motives for getting into this field. Wondered whether it had something to do with him or if I really, really wanted this." She smiled. "I can safely say, right here, right now, that it was the right path. I've learned so much, about law and about life, that I couldn't see myself anywhere else right now. I've created my own path, my own way of leaving my mark on this world. I want to be a lawyer. I want to be a mother and a wife and each of those things are just one aspect that defines me. They drive me to be the best that I can be and strive for something more. Meaning. Love. Passion. So when you're feeling that self doubt creep up, remember what you want and fight for it. Be fierce and ferocious. And never for one moment, forget why you're here and what brought you here. Congratulations, classmates. Go create your own path and make your mark on the world." She nodded. "Thank you."

Applause rose from the crowd as the graduates stood. I laughed, watching their hats fly into the air and come down like rain. I threw Maggie up on my shoulders so she could see Bella.

"When can we see her?" Maggie asked.

"In a minute, Mags." I started to make my way through the crowd, keeping an eye out for her.

"There she is!" Maggie screamed, kicking her feet into my chest. I winced.

"Easy there," I mumbled.

"There's my girl!" Bella said, spotting us through the crowd. She reached her arms up and took Maggie from my shoulders, setting her down on the ground in front of her. "What did you think?"

"You did so good. It was my favorite speech in the whole wide world," Maggie said.

"In the whole wide world?" Bella asked, her eyes wide.

"Yep."

"Wow." Bella smiled, turning her eyes to me. "Hi."

"Hi." I leaned down to kiss her. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Wonderful speech, Bella," an older gentleman stepped towards her and shook her hand.

"Thank you, Professor Black." She nodded.

"Is this your family?" He asked, nodding to us.

"Yes." Bella smiled. "This is my fiancé, Edward, and our daughter, Maggie."

I loved hearing her call Maggie our daughter. She was ours. She was hers. Officially. Well almost. The adoption papers were filed so it wouldn't be long now.

"Good luck with your internship. It's coming up soon right?" Professor Black asked.

"Yes, right before the bar."

"Are you excited to get that out of the way?"

"I think he's more excited than I am." Bella laughed, nodding towards me. "I refuse to wedding plan until it's over."

"Well I'll be. A bride who refuses to wedding plan. That's one for the books." He laughed and shook her hand again. "Congratulations, again. It was nice to meet you all."

"You too," I said. "You ready to go meet Charlie for lunch?" I asked.

"Yep!" Bella unzipped her graduation gown, shrugging it off to show off her beautiful sundress.

"Did you bring Grandpa's drawing?" Maggie asked, pulling on my sleeve.

"It's in the car," I said. "She drew Charlie a picture," I told Bella.

"Really?" Bella said. "He's going to love it. Tell me about it." She took Maggie's hand and they started walking. I lingered behind, smiling as I watched them talk.

I wished Kate could see me now. Like this. As a family unit, with two people I loved more than my own life. I hoped she'd be proud of her little brother.

"Dad!" Maggie called, looking over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

I nodded, putting my hands in my pockets as I started them. More than my own life.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys again so so much for your support and for reading. I'm planning to focus mostly on the sequel for my OF, while also trying to publish the 1st book, but you'll most likely see another FF story from me at some point or another. ImHeretoReview and BonesyBabe know that I can't stay away. They even bet on it ;)**


End file.
